Prisoner of Azkaban: Ebony's Secrets
by Beezer
Summary: same storyline Not only is Sirius Black after Harry this school year, but the Boy Who Lived begins to suspect he may be after Ebony for other reasons as her secrets begin to unravel around her


_Authors Note: After such a huge reaction from my friends who I wrote this for, I've been convinced to post this on . Now it's not a complete story in the sense that I based it off the movie and only wrote the scenes I needed to introduce the new character(s) I created. So most who read will notice that this particular one is in pieces. I have completed all 7 books into fanfics and they become significantly longer as they progress. It may be in "pieces" as I said and the gaps mean everything proceeds as usual but there is still a story to the new characters._

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly_

PRISONER OF AZKABAN

**SIRIUS IS FREE**

Ebony opened the window to let their owl in, never surprised that he knew when they left their house in the village by the lake to come back to Hogswarts. After years of this he had to have had the schedule pinpointed by now. They always spent the remaining two weeks back at Hogswarts just as they always spent the two weeks after school let out there. She took the mail from him and fed him a cracker for his service. She plopped it all on the dining table and went to walk away but paused when the Daily Prophet paper caught her eye more or less the picture on it.

With wide eyes she picked it up, rereading the headline over and over. SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES and a picture of the screaming man on it, his eyes wild, hair disarrayed, face twisted into that of a man who had done a lot of time. And he had. Twelve years of it for the supposed murder of a bunch of people including his childhood friend Peter Petigrew and the betrayal of two others to Lord Voldermort: James and Lily Potter. Harry's parents. Also his friends.

Ebony felt her heart in her throat, pounding uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when everything was going so well. Nearly perfect for once. Then this. Sirius Black was free. And Ebony knew exactly where he would head. Hogswarts. Straight here. He'd know Harry was here. He knew she'd be here. And it wasn't safe.

The door to their chamber opened and she looked up to see her Dad. The look in her eyes must have told him something was wrong because he didn't hesitate to hurry towards her."Ebony, what is it?"

She shook her head unable to speak and turned the paper around so he could see it. Snape's eyes scanned it over and held the same intensity hers did except his were filled with more hate than she could bare to see. "He's escaped."

Snape snatched the paper from her, reading it over before paling and turning to look at Ebony. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Not to worry…I won't let anything happen to you."

She turned her head away staring out the window. Wondering how close Sirius Black was already to the castle. "It's not me I'm worried about…" she thought of Harry and how he'd find out and hear that Sirius gave his parents up to Voldermort, how he'd hate the man. And how Ebony, for her own safety couldn't say a word on any of it without dire consequence. All in all, the cold of a new dread had already shifted over Hogwarts…and it was a black cloud hanging over them all.

**DINNER DURING AND AFTER**

Ebony could see Harry from where she sat, oddly enough between her dad and Professor Lupin. She gave him a small wave as they made eye contact and then went back to focusing on Dumbledore as he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin. The man stood up and bowed while Ebony clapped and her dad gave a half hearted three second one. She rolled her eyes. She knew he wanted the job himself but never got it. Now it was given to Remus Lupin, a man her father didn't get along with back in their school days…and he had much more reason to be cautious around Lupin, if not for her own safety than his own.

Dinner went on easily, neither of them making much talk. Ebony was afraid to. She didn't want to ignore Lupin but she didn't want to upset her father at the moment either. She'd have to wait til after dinner was over.

She knocked on the door and heard him bustling about before it cracked open. Lupin's eyes widened as he hustled her inside shutting it behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Uncle Remus," she said and he gave her a quick hug.

"Does Severus know you're here?"

"He probably thinks I'm visiting Chelly or Harry."

"You see Harry?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah, he's real boy."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, and yes he's my friend. I've saved his arse more times over the last two years than I've had to save anyone's in twelve and I'm sure I'm not done saving him and his friends," she sighed. "But that's what I do."

"You shouldn't have to. It's dangerous.

"I'm in no danger, Uncle Remus."

"Now you may be," he said and glanced out the window.

"Not from you. Dumbledore wouldn't hire you if you were a threat and I heard him ask my Dad to make you that concoction which he agreed to."

"I did mean from me or…your dad," he almost flinched at the word. Ebony ignored it.

"Then who? Sirius Black?"

He looked over at her as if he couldn't believe she spoke his name. "Yes…"

"I know he's escaped, I read about it a couple weeks ago…I know he'll be coming to find me…and Harry. He knows we'll be here," she nodded her head feeling that same fear rise in her as her heart beat faster. "But there's nothing I can do to stop him…do you know where he is?"

"No," Lupin shook his head and spoke quietly. "I've yet to find him."

"I have a feeling he'll find me."

"I'm not so sure he'd risk it with the Dementors flying so close to the school grounds," Lupin said.

"I can only hope…but I doubt it. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on Harry than I'd like."

"Don't risk yourself."

"It's Dumbledore's orders I follow not yours."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your father would throw a fit about this if he knew."

"He does know and he may not like it much either, but he knows Dumbledore wouldn't risk my life if it were too dangerous."

He shook his head, eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry things turned out this way for you but he's not who I meant."

"Don't know who you can be speaking of then because the only dad I have works at this school and I should probably be getting back to him, so if you'd excuse me," she made her way past him and he grabbed her arm gently.

"Ebony, you can't run from your family."

She shook her head. "I have a family, Uncle Remus, and I'm sorry if it's not the one you envisioned. I'm sorry you're disappointed in my Dad, but let me make this clear to you. I am not sorry or disappointed that he loves me. I'm not sorry that things turned out this way because everything has worked out just fine and we both worked very hard to get here and I won't let Sirius Black take that from me. No matter how much you wish it," she wretched her arm from him and made it a point to slam the door on her way out.

On her way towards the dungeon stair case she was lucky enough to bump into Harry. He grinned when he saw her and she gave him a hug. "How was your summer?" she asked. "Heard you blew up your aunt. That's so awesome."

"Yeah, well it was an accident," he said with a shrug but still looked proud.

"Wish I could accidentally blow up some of my relatives."

"Was your summer okay?"

"Better than Chelly's," she snickered and explained quickly about the essay she had to write.

"What was your side of the bet?"

Ebony blushed remembering her last added detail. "You'll see next year I suppose."

Before Harry could ask her what it was the twins stepped in for their say. George shifted his arm around her. "Ebony, looking lovely as ever."

She rolled her eyes. "George, same corny lines I see."

"Only for you. You seem to rob me of any smart remarks."

"That's implying you were ever smart," she shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

He let out a sigh and backed up, heading up the staircase to meet with Fred who was making gagging faces. "Til next we meet my sweet, Juliet."

"Drink some poison, we'll see how much I mourn," she snorted and shook her head before turning her attention back to Harry. She handed him the two boxes of candy. "Thought you and your friends might enjoy these."

He took them from her, "Thanks. I'm sure we will."

"I better get going. Dad will wonder why I took so long. He's more watchful of me with this whole Dementor and Sirius Black on the loose thing."

"Why would he be afraid of Sirius Black coming for you?"

Ebony froze for a moment before speaking and Harry wondered if she was trying to cover the truth. "Because I have the tendency to look out for you and you have the tendency to get in trouble."

He scratched the back of his head, guilty as charged.

"And I doubt this year will be any different," she said with a small smile. She patted his shoulder giving him another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, ruffling his hair, which was getting harder to do since he was taller than her now. "See you later, Harry. Don't get into trouble tonight, at least."

He waved her off and smiled, shaking his head as he hurried up the steps to catch up. Ginny had been watching from the top of the stairs with a glare like look before rushing inside the common room.

**CLASS STARTS**

Ebony sat at her usual spot in Snape's classroom as the 7th years came rushing in. Wood took his usual seat to the left and back. Chelly sat in the front right. Her dad had found it easier for her friend to concentrate when she wasn't near her boyfriend, less explosions that way. Snape stood at the front of 

the classroom, waiting for the others to come in. Chelly entered near the last of it and walked straight up to the front of the classroom, head down, back hunched as she shuffled her way to him. She reached into her bag and held out a thick roll of parchment, meeting his gaze with her cold stare.

"Here you are, _sir_," she presented it to him with a mumble. "Five parchment essay on the uses and disuses of Caterweed," she said in a mocking tone. She took out more parchment with a roll of her eyes. "And another on the important ingredients listed in order in the index A-C."

He took it swiftly from her. "Thank you, Ms. Murillo. Maybe next time you won't make bets you can't win…looks like you'll have to work extra hard for that grade after all, hmm?"

She stuck her tongue at him but gave a crooked smile before taking her seat, winking at Ebony. They had lost miserably to her dad and Oliver over their Quidditch game during the end of the school year. She had no idea her Dad was good at the game nor that he was an excellent flyer. And they had stupidly bet on it, Chelly more than herself. Ebony had made a promise when they were up in the air to attend the Yule Ball the following year and wear a gown; she usually passed on those events. But Snape won. And Chelly foolishly bet that if the boys won she'd write the essay on Caterweed and the ingredients listed in their school book letters A thru C once she upped the bet…and the boys won. He never let her forget it over the summer when she stayed over a few nights, taunting her on it every chance he got that she was awake. Sometimes waking her up to remind her of it. Ebony was at least happy to see her Dad fond of one of her friend's especially one neither of his house nor good at his class. Chelly could transform anything, including herself, with ease into complicated things…but she couldn't mix a simple potion without turning it into a puff of smoke or something completely off the wall.

Snape cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I expect you all to have read some of your books before the year began because we're having a quiz today that will be worth fifty points," the class let out a groan. "I can make it seventy points if you feel the need to show such enthusiasm over it." The noise stopped and he flicked his wand at the desk. The quizzes flew through the air, each landing on a student's desk. "It should be simple for those who read through it and showed a little effort over the summer."

Chelly had her forehead pressed to the desk. This was agony. First she had to write an essay over her summer that nearly killed her and now there was a quiz. Without looking up she slid her quiz closer to her and wrote her name at the top. She was good at doing this by now without having to see where she was writing, seven years of practice in this class. She moved her chin to rest on the table and looked over the questions. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, reading it over again. Her head shot up and looked at Snape, he was looking right at her as he continued talking.

"The quiz today is on Caterweed and its uses and disuses and important ingredients you will need to know starting with A thru C," he said, keeping his tone usually cynical though Chelly's eyes lit up and she looked excited. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad year after all. "You have thirty minutes. Good luck."

Snape moved back to his desk while Ebony watched Chelly's quill fly over the parchment with enthusiasm she had never show in this class before while others looked like they'd been forced to eat ear wax flavored jelly beans.

"That was nice of you," she whispered to him, leaning her chin in her hand.

"What was?"

"Writing the quiz on something you knew Chelly had read up on."

"I had no idea she read it."

"You were the one who told her to write them if we didn't win and we didn't so you knew she'd write them."

"On the contrary, I didn't know if she would keep her end of the bargain. If she wouldn't have she'd have failed miserably, if she didn't do it correctly she'd fail, but if she did do the essay the way she bet she would, she wouldn't have a problem," he informed her. Her Dad had a point and it was lucky Chelly followed through with her word.

"Still nice of you."

"Not really since her essays count for nothing," he said.

"Helped her out though."

"She helped herself," he sighed.

**D.A. SIT IN**

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin asked as he rounded the classroom. All their eyes were glued to the large mirrored wardrobe that shook consistently. Chelly already knew the answer, having had the class earlier and done the same assignment but now she was an aide in this class of 3rd years and watched the others stare at. She saw Ron gulp and Harry stare transfixed by it. Ebony was sitting in as well since her father had no class this period and she had seemed to take a liking to this particular class and teacher. Chelly couldn't guess why but compared to last year with Lockhart, Lupin was gold.

"That's a boggart," one student said.

"Very good," Lupin nodded. "Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione spoke up causing Ron to look confused.

"When did she get here?"

Not even Chelly had the answer to that. One minute she hadn't been there the next she was. She glanced over at Ebony who shrugged her shoulders, sitting on the ledge of the window and sipping her water.

"Boggart's are shape shifters," Hermione continued, "They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-."

"So terrifying. Yes, yes, yes," Lupin nodded. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me, _Riddikulus_."

"Riddikulus," the class said together including Chelly even though she had already done this. Hers had been most amusing. The boggart had popped out as Oliver kissing another girl and Chelly's fear boiled to anger as she recognized the girl to be Lizzette from Gryffindor. She had said the word and Oliver disappeared from the vision showing Chelly in her place and without a seconds hesitation the boggart Chelly let a mean right hook loose and knocked the girl back into the wardrobe storming in after her, the door slamming shut. Everyone had laughed and she turned and gave Lizzette a pointed look, warning her against ever trying anything because the fear would become a kick ass reality. Oliver had been both touched and guilt ridden by seeing himself kiss another girl and finding that to be her fear. Chelly couldn't say the same when it came time for his. It was a cat, a cute furry cat and the look of horror on his face was enough to make her laugh. He was able to turn it into a furry ball and send it back into the cabinet.

"You have to make it amusing because it hates laughter. Neville please come up and demonstrate," Lupin said, motioning him forward. "Come on, don't be shy. Come on. I'd have my assistant Chelly do it, but hers seems more violent."

"Not my fault I fear other girl's kissing my man and me beating there ass is funny," she shrugged and others chuckled.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "To be young."

Neville managed to step forward, sheepish and scared as Lupin greeted him."Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

Neville's eyes flickered to where Ebony sat and she frowned until he spoke. "Professor Snape."

"Ah, no wonder you glanced at Ebony. Not to worry she's not as cruel as he is."

"I know that…it's just…you know."

"I won't say a word," Ebony promised. "In fact, I think I'll find this amusing to see."

Lupin chuckled. "Yes, Professor Snape frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"I don't want it to turn into her either," Neville shook his head quickly.

"No," Lupin shook his head. "It won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Now when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do." He leaned in close to Neville and whispered then stood back up and gave Ebony a smile.

Chelly leaned on the wall next to her. "This is gonna be good."

"I second that."

"Wand at the ready," Lupin said and began to count. "One, two, three."

The door to the wardrobe opened and Snape came out. Neville pointed the wand and the spell, "_Riddikulus."_ Snape went from his usual clothes to a green dress with a large hat and red handbag. The water Ebony had been drinking spurted from her mouth as she laughed, Chelly was doubled over unable to contain it.

"Oh man," Chelly gasped. "I'm never gonna be able to look at your dad the same."

"Everyone form a line. I want everyone to picture what they fear the most and turn it into something funny," Lupin said as he turned on some music. For Ron it was a giant spider, luckily he put roller skates on it. Parvarti's was a snake and turned it into a toy clown. Harry stepped up and…it turned into a Dementor. Large and looming over him and Harry froze. Ebony moved to jump in front but Lupin beat her to it. The Dementor turned into a full moon and he made it disappear into a balloon that flew around the room until it landed on the ground near Ebony where it transformed into a glowing crystal cauldron that sat on a stool. The stool tipped spilling the glowing swirling contents inside it in a screaming rush of dozens of voices overlapping each other.

"_Riddikulus!" _she said with a swipe of her wand and turned it into a bouncing ball and bounced it back into the cupboard where Chelly locked the door with a flick of her wand.

All was silent in the room and Lupin apologized quickly. "Right sorry bout that. We'll continue tomorrow. Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing."

Ebony grabbed Harry's arm and directed his attention from the chest. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look pale."

"I thought it would be him…but it was one of them."

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay," she said and slid her arm around his shoulders. "It was just a boggart, it's nothing. Those things are frightening anyway. I can see why you fear them."

Ebony heard noises behind her and turned to see Draco making kissy noises, laughing in her direction.

"Almost as scary as Malfoy's manner," Chelly said out loud. "Or the Hello Kitty boxers he was wearing yesterday."

Malfoy paled as his friends started at him, hurrying out of the class.

Harry and Ebony were in disbelief, completely forgetting the boggart. "What?"

"Yeah, I was coming down the hall yesterday and he bent over to get something. His pants went down a bit and low and behold, Hello Kitty was staring back at me."

Harry shivered. "That'll be my next boggart now, horrifying thought there."

**HOGSMEADE**

Ebony stood with Oliver and Chelly waiting for the rest of the students to hurry up so they could take their trip into town. Harry came running in as McGonagall finished her speech.

"Did Harry get his form signed?" Chelly asked.

By the looks of the others walking and Harry staying back it looked like he didn't. "Nope," Oliver said with a shake of his head. "Looks like he won't be joining us."

Ebony watched Harry watching everyone leave and saw the forlorn look in his eyes. "You two go on a head."

"You sure?" Chelly asked.

"Yeah, I can go into Hogsmeade whenever I like. But I can't leave Harry behind."

"All right," Chelly nodded. "I'll bring you back some treats."

"If I don't eat them all," Oliver teased.

"You eat them, Oliver, and a blundger hitting you will be the least of your worries," Ebony threatened and jogged over to Harry.

"Harry, wait," she called for him and he turned around with a look of surprise to see her.

"Ebony, aren't you going?"

She waved her hand to show him it was nothing. "No big deal. Besides, I don't like leaving friends behind."

"You should go, Ron and Hermione are going."

"Oh I forgot," she said dramatically. "_They're _my best friends, the ones I've broken nearly every rule for. How can I be so stupid? Yeah, I better go with them," she turned to go and he grabbed her arm with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, you made your point. I just don't want you to miss out on the fun."

"I can go anytime. I'm not a student or did you forget?" she asked as they walked along the corridor.

"How can I? You're five years my senior."

"Are you implying that I'm old?"

"How can I imply what's true?"

She hit his arm. "You're as bad as the Weasley brothers."

"Not as creative."

"Too true," she nodded.

"Can I ask you something serious?"

"Go for it," she shrugged.

"The other night, when I asked you why you feared Sirius Black being back you paused before answering…were you telling the truth."

"Yes. Can we change the subject from him please? It's depressing to think about."

"Sure…thank you by the way."

She glanced at him. "For what?"

"You were going to jump in front of the boggart yesterday and make it change to your fear instead of it getting to me."

"That's what friends do," she said simply.

"What did yours turn into?"

She thought it over. "A glowing cauldron."

"But what was it?"

She shook her head with a pained expression. "I don't want to talk about it. Mine varies with every time I face it. It's always one of a couple things I fear. It just happened to be that one this time, thank Merlin. You understand right?"

"I guess so," he said though couldn't help the bit of anger he felt at the secrets she kept from him. He felt that she knew something she wasn't saying. Something important that had to do with Sirius Black, the man who betrayed his parent's.

"What are you two doing here?" they turned to see Professor Lupin coming up behind them.

"Just out for a stroll."

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"Harry didn't have his form signed so I decided to stay with him," Ebony answered that one.

"That was nice of you," he nodded in approval walking with them across the bridge. "Do you mind if I join you two?"

"Not at all," Harry said.

The three walked in silence for awhile, pausing half way across to enjoy the view of the hills and the lake in the distance, the serenity of it all.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry spoke.

"You want to know why I stopped you from facing the boggart, yes?" Lupin answered. "I thought it'd be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldermort."

"I did think of Voldermort at first," Harry said. "But then I remembered that night on the train…and the Dementor."

"I'm impressed," Lupin said. "That suggest that what you fear the most is fear itself. I've only seen few students who's fears weren't anything physical but more emotional and mental then all."

"Like who?"

Lupin flicked a glance towards Ebony who made it a point to keep looking across the horizon, expression unchanged. "Just a few who have tried it whether it be for class or not."

"Before I fainted," Harry continued deciding it was best not to push when it came to Ebony. "I heard something. A woman screaming."

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories," Lupin said and Ebony gave a visible shiver next to Harry. "Our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mother," Harry spoke softly and that brought Ebony to turn her head to him. "The night she was murdered."

"You know the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes…oh yes…I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father, James on the other hand…he uh…he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor and Ebony here says, he has passed on to you."

Harry looked at Ebony who was leaning against the railing looking somewhat forlorn and deep in thought but managed to give him a smile through the replaying memories as if to say she was guilty of that.

"You're a lot like them, Harry," Lupin continued. "In time you'll get to see how much."

"You went to school with them both?"

"Yes."

"So that means you went to school with Ebony's dad," Harry said with a bit of a smile.

Before Lupin could speak away anything by accident, Ebony interrupted. "Yes, they went to school with Professor Snape."

"What was he like?" Harry asked, hoping for some good stories. Ebony gave Lupin pleading eyes over Harry's shoulder.

"We weren't very good friends," Lupin said. "Severus and your father didn't get along at all…which really does shock me that you and Ebony are such good friends, seems like the sworn enemy clause skips a generation."

"As does other family history issues," Ebony added on.

Harry gave her a frown and she shook her head at him to not worry about it, that the meaning behind the words had been meant for Lupin. Ebony glanced across the way and looked at her watch. It had been over an hour and she could see the students coming back.

"Looks like the trip is over," she patted Harry on the back. "I should get going, there was a book I wanted to get from the library anyway. It was good to get to hang out with you. You too, Professor."

"Ebony," he said giving her curt nod as she waved. "I like your nail polish by the way…Arctic Blue is a good color on you."

"Yeah," she called over her shoulder. "The person who bought it for me is a master at guessing colors every time."

Harry just stood there completely puzzled, wondering if he'd ever figure Ebony out. With a good-bye to the Professor he hurried to go find Ron and Hermione.

**IN THE CASTLE**

Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd of Gryffindor's followed by Professor Snape and McGonagall. The sight of the shredded painting made them all stare in wonder. It had been clawed, shredded in different places and the Fat Lady was gone. "Filch," Dumbledore spoke. "I want you to round up every ghost and have them search for the Fat Lady."

"God heavens," McGonagall gasped, hand at her chest. "Who do you think did this, Professor?"

"No need for ghosts," Filch said pointing with his lantern towards a painting up the staircase of a rhino. "The Fat Lady is over there."

The students rushed towards the painting up the stairs while Percy yelled with no effect for everyone to obey him. The three teachers made their way through the students to the painting.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked softly.

She lifted her tear stained face up from behind the rhino. "Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, head master. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" she gave a cry and ducked again.

Dumbledore turned to Filch. "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall."

"Ebony…" Professor Snape spoke her name, eyes wide in fear. He turned to the crowd searching through it until he spotted Wood. He shoved his way through and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Where is Ebony?

"I-I dunno. She stayed behind to hang out with Harry because he couldn't go to Hogsmeade. I haven't seen her since then."

Snape's head turned and immediately spotted the boy. He pushed away a couple of second years and grabbed Harry pulling him closer. "Where is Ebony?"

"We hung out earlier. On the bridge with Professor Lupin. Ebony said she had to go. Something about stopping at the library."

Snape let him go as quickly as he had grabbed him and hurried down the stairs towards the hall that led to the library, hoping to find her in one of the corridors, hoping to get to her before Sirius Black could.

Ebony stepped out of the library, her nose buried in her book as she walked along the dark empty corridor. Few torches lit the wall, dimly lighting the area, but she had a little ball off light hovering over the page to read better with. She was once again out of material to read and needed something to calm her senses with all the commotion that had been going on in her life since the beginning. She could hardly be around Harry without wanting to tell him everything she knew that he would want to hear but couldn't speak of because of threats it would lead to herself and her own history. The lies and secrets were becoming too much to bear on top of her mixed feelings and jumbled emotions she had yet to sort out. And everything going on outside of Hogwarts wasn't calming her nerves much. So she needed a good book to store her worries away into and forget the world that existed, if only for a few pages.

Footsteps behind her caused her to slow down and the low growl made her blood freeze in her veins and her breath catch in her throat. With slow movements, Ebony turned around and saw the eyes of the huge black dog behind her. She had seen that dog before, as a little girl and she never forgot it, never forgot him. Even though over the last twelve years she had come to accept that she'd never see him again and had become content with that in her own way…but he was back and fifty feet behind her. Her eyes flickered to the left. The hall was thirty feet away, but if she tried he'd catch her before she came close and if she reached for her wand he'd be just as fast.

"Go away, please," she spoke quietly, almost begging. "I never forgot you, I never believed and I never will…but you need to leave and stop this…it's too late to change things…to make everything the way you want it…so please just leave…before they find you here…just leave me alone, Sirius."

The dog let out another low growl at the sound of footsteps and Ebony turned her head to see Snape appear from around the corner. He spotted her immediately. "Ebony!" and then he saw the dog. "You," he seethed and reached for his wand. The dog let out a snarled bark and ran down the hall. Ebony gasped as he ran past her towards Snape and her eyes widened, she flung her out through the air in a quick motion. "No!" A burst of light shot from her ring as the diamonds on it glowed red. The light hit the dog before he could land on Snape and sent him twenty feet out of the corridor where he gave a small whimper before taking off outside the castle full speed.

Ebony was panting, her heart pounding as she stared at the spot the dog had been. He was here, right there. Right in front of her. After all this time, over a decade, she had seen him. She was never sure how she'd react, what she would do when she did. She had frozen up after all and her emotions had froze with it. But now that it was over. Now that he was gone again. It was all melting in her into one big jumble and she didn't know what to think, what to say, or what to feel.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and spin her head to stare into her father's eyes, a look full of concern and worry. "Ebony…are you all right?"

She nodded her head, still panting.

"You're shaking."

She nodded again, unaware if she could use her voice or form any words with the volcanic eruption that was processing in her brain.

His arm circled her shoulders. "He's gone…let's get you back inside. Get you something to calm your nerves."

"I'm fine," she finally managed once they were down the hallway.

"I think you need to rest."

"I'm fine," she said more strictly. "Please, don't worry about me."

"I'm your father, it's what I do," he said and his tone implied the need to stress that small detail after what just happened and part of Ebony needed to hear him say those words, needed the conformation that he was there for her just as he needed to speak them.

"Yes, you are," she leaned against him. "Nothing will change that…but I don't want to sit and worry over this either…I just want to get back with everyone else."

He let out a sigh. "All right, but you are staying in my line of sight the rest of the night."

Ebony nodded her head with no argument. She felt it was the best idea he had had that she could agree with for once. No reason to argue it otherwise. She could almost guarantee that he'd make her sleep in the living room on the couch so he could make sure nothing or no one got to her again that night…and she wouldn't argue that either.

**NIGHT IN THE HALL**

Sleep didn't seem like it would be coming anytime soon as Ebony paced down the Great Hall with Dumbledore. Her father had felt it best to check his designated areas without her and seen it safer to leave her with Dumbledore than risk Sirius finding her again, as she was a target but he would be no match against the wizard. She didn't argue again, letting him do his parental duties without question as he was only doing it in her best interest and with her safety in mind. She had seen the fear in his eyes, even in that dimly lit hallway, a look he had never possessed before as the thought of her being hurt or taken by Black petrified him the most…she wondered if his boggart would be something to that degree. The Gryffindor students were all fast asleep in sleeping bags lined in double rows, two on each side. Ebony glanced at every student as she walked next to Dumbledore in silence, neither speaking about what had happened just yet due to the students in the room.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower, the corridor outside the library, and the Owlery. There's nothing there," Filch reported.

"I've done the dungeons too, head master," Snape said as he returned from his check points. "No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger," Dumbledore said and glanced at Ebony. "I'm surprised he did so after he defaced the painting…but I guess he felt the matter urgent."

Snape stepped close to Ebony. "Even so, he's nowhere on the grounds as of now. Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on his own completely undetected?"

"Quite remarkable, yes," Dumbledore agreed.

"Any theories of how he managed it?" Snape asked

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall prior to the start of the term I expressed concerns of your appointment of Professor-."

Before Ebony could but in with a rebuttal Dumbledore spoke first. "Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

"What about Potter? Should he be warned? Ebony was approached by Black tonight, Potter could be next. He clearly wants the both of them."

"Perhaps he does. Let the boy sleep for now. For in dreams we enter a world that's entirely our own…and I'm sure Ebony would like to go to bed as well…it's been a long enough day hasn't it, my dear?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, it has."

"Good, Severus, you two may go back to your chambers for the night. You have nothing to worry about."

The Potions Master glumly nodded but was still relieved to be able to take his daughter with him. Part of him was almost certain Dumbledore would want to keep her with him for questioning and he didn't want her out of his sight for longer than he had to. Least not this night.

Once in their chambers, Ebony wearily lay on the couch, too tired to even kick her shoes off. The fire roared to life in the fireplace, sensing their prescience as Snape sat in his chair near it. He glanced over at his daughter who was staring into the blaze trying to kick her boots off with her feet, but to no avail.

He stood and patted her legs, she moved them out of his way and he sat down, motioning for her to put her feet back up. She did so, eyes never leaving the fire. He undid the laces of her boots and removed them from her feet, placing them on the floor next to the couch. She had already removed her sweater, it lay folded on the arm of the couch near her head but her blue eyes never moved, they just stared into the fire as if hoping it would burn away all the things flying through her mind.

He rubbed at her shins. "Ebony, do you need to…talk about this?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You are not fine."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"You were just nearly attacked by Sirius Black and on top of everything else you have to deal with Remus Lupin working here who has probably been speaking of things from the past he shouldn't be not to mention any and all the jobs you are given by Dumbledore over Potter. This cannot be easy."

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"With everything that is going on I cannot imagine what is going through your mind but you are not fine."

"You're right," she said bitterly, eyes blue as the bottom of the flames she stared at. "You have no _idea_ what is going through my mind or what I'm feeling so how can I begin to explain it to you."

He nodded his head, pursuing his lips. "I see," he moved her legs and stood up from the couch. "But how can I understand anything…if you so bluntly refuse to explain at all."

Ebony shut her eyes at his words already regretting what she had said to him, but it was too late to take it back as she heard his bedroom door close. She lay there on the couch staring at the fire and for the first time in a very long time, she cried.

**DA SUBSITUTE**

Ebony sat in her usual spot at the desk near the window with Chelly as they waited for Lupin to arrive. Chelly had missed her own Dark Arts class that morning since she had slept in from staying up all night studying for Potions and worrying about Ebony as rumors floated she was attacked by Sirius Black after he shredded the portrait. But it had all been a bit blown out of proportions because Ebony wasn't attacked, bitten, scratched, or missing an eye as some rumors spun. She was all right. Tired and worn out looking with dark spots under her eyes but unharmed. When she asked Ebony about it she said nothing happened with Sirius…which to Chelly meant the lack of sleep look meant a nice battle with her dad.

The door opened and slammed and Snape came hurrying down the aisle to Chelly's surprise. That meant nothing good for her since she had missed this class this morning and if Snape was the teacher she'd be paying for it since she was here now…and if he was upset with Ebony she'd _really _be paying for it since his own mood couldn't be as good as his daughter. She was going to knock Oliver straight off his broom next Quidditch match for not warning her.

With a flick of his wand to each window the shutters slammed shut, making the room dark. He drew down a white screen and flipped on the projector.

"Turn to page 394."

Chelly for her own sake, took out her book and flipped to the page just to be on the safe side. She looked at Ebony to see if she knew anything but she had laid her head in the fold of her arms on the desk they were sharing, face hidden. No help or use to her at the moment. The candy she had bought was at least open, a few gummy wizards missing from the package.

"Excuse me, sir," Chelly turned and saw Harry talking. The boy was brave. "Where is Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern is it, Potter? Suffice to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves," Ron muttered.

Chelly was halfway down the second page, no questions needed to ask and she was scribbling notes as she went, just in case. She heard Hermione question Snape's curriculum and shook her head. 

"Gryffindors," she muttered as she read and wrote notes. "They're bravery is more like stupidity." She heard Ebony snort a bit of laughter from her folded arms.

"But sir," Hermione continued. "We just read about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks."

"Quiet."

"But sir-."

"Ms. Granger," Ebony spoke up, lifting her head from her arms and rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger then settled her weary eyes on the girl. It seemed to give Ebony a darker look when she was tired, the Slytherin side of her came out. "Do you question your teacher's abilities to teach the class on something he feels is important for you to learn?"

"I just thought-."

"Think less at the moment and keep silent unless you feel you are more qualified to teach the class if not then quit speaking out of term or you will find yourself to blame for losing house points," Ebony said strictly, her voice holding the menacing tone she hardly ever used but clearly possessed when needed. Hermione said nothing more and Ebony laid her head back down on her arms as her father continued. Chelly could tell Ebony had at least gotten back on some good terms at that moment.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Chelly was not surprised to see Hermione's hand up. She was smarter than to draw attention to herself as she kept reading on to page 398, on the second sheet of note book paper.

"No one?" Snape went on now standing in front of the white screen. "How disappointing?"

"Please sir," Hermione spoke. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he transforms and can no longer remember who he is. He'd kill his best friend. The werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind."

Chelly shook her head. Speaking without approval _again_. This was not boding well for the Gryffindor. Then Draco howled and she rolled her eyes. What an idiot.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape rolled his eyes then directed them at Hermione. "That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Ms. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it," the class let out a groan. Ebony was already on her feet and Chelly could tell she was not happy.

"It's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry said. Chelly, for one, was glad she wasn't playing til next week in the finals.

"It shouldn't make a difference, Harry," Ebony said matter of factly. "If you can't balance your class work with Quidditch as other players can, then I suggest you quit the team."

"But it's our second game that decides who goes to the finals," he countered.

Snape leaned over his desk. "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limbs will not excuse you. Page 394." Snape went back to his podium at the back with the projector while Ebony slowly lingered up the aisle as Harry unfolded a drawing she saw Draco fly his way. She looked at it over Harry's shoulder and shook her head. A moving drawing of Harry being hit by lightening. She took it from him and he looked up shocked at her as her dark eyes went to Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, Professor, but Draco finds it cute to draw pictures in your class rather than even have his book open," Ebony spoke aloud her eyes never leaving those of Draco as he sneered at her. She transported behind him slamming her hand down on his book causing him to shriek like a girl as she leaned over his side, hair falling in black curtain as her eyes met his, this time his weren't so cocky. "I believe he said page 394, Mr. Malfoy…" she slammed his book open for him. "And I do believe your essay just became three rolls…since you're not in the Quidditch game anyway."

"You can't do that," he looked behind him at Snape.

"I believe she just did, Mr. Malfoy. You should take more caution around Ebony when she is in one of her moods. Her temper is not to be reckoned with."

He stared back at her. "And I wouldn't be drawing anything more in class," she said quietly. "Because I'm fairly good at drawing blonde boys in Hello Kitty boxer shorts." She stood straight and walked away balling up his drawing and tossing it in the air where it caught flame and turned to ash settling to the ground. She took her seat next to Chelly propping her feet up on the desk and watching the class with hard eyes, daring anyone else to test her today. No one did as Snape continued. Not even Chelly who had seen her temper flare like this before and found it best to stay out of the way. When class ended she found her essay already finished and three pages instead of two, the parchment rolled up and she let out a sigh. She could focus more on studying for Potions and Herbology that way.

Chelly saw Harry glance at Ebony who had moved back to her first position of head on her folded arms. She saw him contemplate whether he should talk to her right now or not and she had a sneaky suspicion it would be over what happened last night and with her best friend's current mood, now was not the time. She shook her head at Harry and saw his shoulders slump as he stalked away a bit peeved. It was better than him getting his head ripped off before his game tomorrow.

Snape came back up to the front of the room, Ebony and Chelly were the only ones left. "Sir," Chelly spoke, keeping the fear from her voice. She knew this man after all. She played _Quidditch_ against him last summer for crying out loud. He turned his head to her and she gave herself credit for not flinching.

"Yes, Ms. Murillo? Do you need to bargain your case on the essay or assignments as well seeing as how you missed your class this morning?"

"No, Professor," she handed him her parchment. "I just wanted to know if it was too early to turn it in."

He took it from her, looking it over carefully. When he was done he rolled it back up. "I'm impressed with you, Ms. Murillo. Not only do you not complain about the work given, you finish it in a timely fashion and make it longer than the minimum requirement," he shifted her notebook towards him she left lying open on the desk. "With a good portion of notes too, I see…very well done…five points to Ravenclaw."

Her eyes were wide in surprise. "Thank you."

He gave a nod eyes shifting to his daughter. "And I'm quite surprised with your behavior, Ebony," she shifted her head up enough to meet his stare. "You didn't hesitate to put aside friendships for authority even when it was Ms. Granger."

"She shouldn't have spoken out of term."

"And you saw fit to speak up about it…impressive still that your Slytherin temperament surfaces every now and then."

"I learn from the best," she eyed him, her eyes lighter now, not so harsh as before. Chelly felt like she as stuck in the middle of a moment with no way to scoot out…talk about a third wheel.

"I'm beginning to notice," he eyed the two of them. "You two had better be off, stick together please. I don't want any repeats of last night."

Ebony nodded and stood up, reaching for her candy. Snape's hand covered it before she could. "Leave those behind."

Ebony giggled. "You're lucky I have more where that came from." She and Chelly left the room towards the Great Hall to find Oliver and get some lunch, leaving her dad to snack on her gummie wizards.

**HOGSMEADE**

Ebony slid into a booth across from Chelly and Oliver, setting her bag of goodies on the seat between her and the wall.

"Didn't X-Mas just pass?" Oliver asked with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah," Chelly nodded and set her bags on the floor beneath the table.

"Then why did you two need to buy more stuff?"

"Because there's some stuff we didn't get," Ebony answered and sipped at her butter beer.

"Like what?"

"Scented soap," Chelly said.

"Candles," Ebony added.

"Good candy."

"Good books."

"Zonk pranks."

"Jewelry."

"Especially that," Chelly eyed her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry you should be more specific," Oliver defended himself.

"You should be less def. You bought me fuzzy socks," she shook her head.

"What?" Ebony asked, partially hoping she heard wrong.

"You said you wanted something thoughtful and warm. You're feet are always cold so it was thoughtful and warm," Oliver shielded himself.

Chelly rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I meant warm as in warm thoughts, as in from the heart you dolt!"

"Next time be more specific," he said.

"Just know that if you get me socks again, you'll be in the hospital wing for the New Year," she warned and looked across at Ebony. "What did your dad get you? I hope it wasn't socks."

"A Pensive for my thoughts and memories."

"That is so cool…you needed one of those. I've noticed you've been off in another world lately. Lost up in your head," Chelly explained tapping at her temple. "I think it might help you sort it all out now."

"I already feel loads lighter with most of it off my mind," she admitted. "Some stuff still lingers."

George slid into the booth next to her, knocking her over a few inches before scooting in closer. "Hello, love."

"Like that," Ebony jerked her thumb at exhibit A.

"I'm a 'that' now. That's an upgrade from a git and a doofus if you ask me."

"I didn't," Ebony shook her head.

"Thank you for the X-Mas present by the way. I love Zonko products."

"I know. I was being nice."

"See! Now you're being nice," he grinned and leaned his head on his hand. "Next you'll actually go on a date with me."

"Only if you promise to hold your breath and wait to turn blue."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"But the previous statement was a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes with an irritated smile. "No."

"So you said no about going out with me tonight but not tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah ha!" he said in triumph, drumming his hands on the table. "You said yes."

"I said yes you were right that I'm not going out with you."

"Yes, but you said that yes I was right that you wouldn't go out with me tonight but not tomorrow so therefore you said yes to tomorrow."

Her jaw fell open as she stared at his grinning face. She looked at Oliver who nodded. "He has got you there."

"But? I didn't say yes-."

"But you did," George grinned. "I will see you tomorrow night then, Ebony, for our date. But I must be going to decide what to do."

"First thing you can do is go put some ice on that bruise," she said.

"What bruise?" George frowned.

Without warning Ebony twisted in her seat, brought her boot up from under the table and placed it on George's side shoving with all her might until he flew out of the booth and onto his ass. She put her foot back down on the floor and took a drink from her glass, "That one."

He stood up, rubbing his sore backside. "Brutal you are. I'll take that as a sign of affection," he smiled and was off.

"He never quits," Chelly said in amazement.

"Yeah, but it paid off," Oliver gave him credit and winced suddenly rubbing his shin. "Oww!"

"Sorry," Ebony said through sips. "My foot slipped."

**PATRONUS **

"You know, you never did mention how the date with George went?"Chelly said as they sat in Lupin's classroom. He had asked both the girl's to help him with a special assignment, not mentioning much more than they'd need their wands.

"It was good," she shrugged.

"That's it. That's all you're gonna tell me?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"Where'd you go? What did you do? Most importantly, how did your dad react?"

"We went for a walk and watched the stars from the astronomy tower and talked. My dad was less than thrilled that I was going out with a Weasley but George handled his protective overbearing father attitude quite well. I was impressed."

"Did he kiss you?"

Ebony shook her head. "No, I just gave him a hug."

"So will you go out with again?"

"Sheesh, Chelly, all we did was hang out."

"That's a yes," she smiled coyly and Ebony blushed just as Harry walked in. "Hey Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I had an appointment with Professor Lupin," he answered and gestured at them. "What are you two doing here?"

"He asked us to help him with an assignment," Ebony said as Lupin appeared from the stairwell to his office above. "I'm thinking you're the assignment."

"He is. You two already know how to do this easily so I was hoping you both could help me help Harry," he addressed Harry next. "What I'm going to teach you is beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Can you handle it?"

"I'm sure," Harry nodded. Ebony and Chelly were still clueless all they saw was the locked chest.

"Everything's prepared," Lupin said with a nod as he came down the stairs. "Now the spell I'm going to teach you, Ebony and Chelly can already do. It's called the Patronus Charm."

"Yes!" Chelly grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Did you ever hear of it?" he asked Harry.

"No."

"Chelly, since you are already eager, do explain," Lupin said.

"It's a positive force kind of like a shield for the person who conjures it. It makes the Dementor feed off that instead of them and they're not too big on happy thoughts as it is or anything positive so it wares them off."

"Very good," Lupin nodded at her as he reached the landing. "And how does it work, Ebony?"

"You need a very powerful happy memory and you need to be able to hold it while facing them or it won't work."

"Good," he looked at Harry. "Can you do that?" Harry nodded his head and Lupin continued. "Very well, close your eyes and think into your past…do you have a memory? Let it fill you up…then speak the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_."

Harry did as he was told and Lupin went over to the chest, "Now, I'm going to have each of the girl's demonstrate how it's done, you need to stand in front of them so the boggart turns into a Dementor or else it'll turn into their fear and I doubt it would work on a cheating boyfriend," Lupin smiled at Chelly.

"Yeah, yeah," she took her wand out. "Just open the box."

Lupin nodded at Harry and opened it. The Dementor rose from the box, looming over Harry and Chelly pointed her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" a bright silver white light shot from her wand taking on the shape of an owl as it swirled around the Dementor and chased it back into the box before disappearing.

"Very good, Chelly," Lupin said and shut the box. "Do you see how it's done, Harry?"

"It turned into an animal."

"Yes, ever person has a different animal that the patronus turns into as a protection shield. Call it your guardian animal if you will," he gestured at Ebony. "You're next."

She switched with Chelly, taking the spot behind Harry, her wand in her hand. The box opened and the Dementor loomed. "_Expecto Patronum!_" The same light came from her wand but instead of an owl it was a silvery dolphin that attacked the Dementor but instead of it fleeing into the box, the boggart changed, feeding off Ebony's fears. It swirled out of a Dementor and became something else as it hit the floor. Sightless dark eyes stared at nothing as they were robbed of any life, the body lay motionless on the floor, completely dead and Harry found himself staring at the dead body of his Potions teacher.

He glanced at Ebony who had paled eyes fixed in disbelief and fear. She raised her wand, "_Riddikulus." _The body disappeared into a frog, hopping back into the box where Lupin slammed the lid shut. All eyes were on her.

"Ebony-." Lupin started speaking softly.

"I'm fine," she managed a smile. "It's just a boggart, nothing more," she sat down on the table. "Continue, this is for Harry anyway."

"Right," he agreed but his eyes lingered on her a bit longer. "Wand at the ready, Harry." The box opened and it loomed again, facing Harry alone. He shouted the incantation but nothing happened and just as Chelly guessed, he fainted and she ridded it for him as Lupin woke Harry. "Here we go. Come on. Sit up. It's all right, I didn't expect you to get it the first time…Chelly blew up half my house over the summer when I taught her and Ebony this."

"Not half!" she balked. "Just a couple lamps, and a window."

"And the back door," Ebony nodded. "And the cat."

"I didn't blow up the cat!"

"It's okay…Toots has grown back most of his hair," Lupin said with a grin as he helped Harry stand. "So no one gets it the first time, Harry," he handed him some candy. "That would be remarkable. Eat this, you'll feel better. What were thinking?"

"The first time I rode a broom," he said.

Lupin gave him a look as he relit the candles that were blown out. "That's not good enough, not nearly good enough."

"There's another…it's not happy exactly," Harry said, staring into the flame of a candle. "It's the happiest I ever felt though…"

"Is it strong?" Chelly asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Give it a try," Lupin told him and moved to reopen the box. This time it worked for Harry. The memory, whatever it was, worked.

"I'm impressed," Ebony said with a nod when it was locked and sat on the stairs with Chelly and the other two.

"You'd give your dad a run for his money and that is saying something," Lupin told him.

"That's who I thought of. And Mum…their faces. They were just talking to me. That's the memory I chose."

"Family is a good one to use…" Ebony agreed. "I use that every time…"

"Same here…I use my mum," Chelly put in. "And Oliver…I just think of their faces…and my mum's cooking," a dreamy smile crossed her face as she thought back to it.

Ebony stood up, helping Chelly to her feet. "I can hear her stomach growling and I better go get her fed before she gets cranky," she patted Harry's shoulder. "Good work." And gave Lupin a nod. Chelly waved them off at the promise of food leaving the two alone.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, you've only been here this year yet you said you taught Chelly and Ebony over the summer…but how?"

Professor Lupin fidgeted a little and took a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. "What I tell you, Harry, is in complete secrecy. No one outside this room can know about this and you cannot tell Ebony anything. Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Ebony is my niece, or God Daughter to be more correct."

Harry's eyes widened.

"But she's not my niece not by blood, just by title," he corrected.

"You said you and Professor Snape weren't friends though."

"We aren't," he said. "The only thing that forces us to agree on one thing is Ebony."

"Then…are you appointed her uncle by her mother if not Professor Snape?"

"Too many questions, Harry, and I'm afraid that is the only answer I will give you," he stood up. "You can be on your way, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." He went back up to his study leaving Harry sitting there with more questions than answers.

**CORNERED**

"I will be in so much trouble if my Dad notices I'm missing," Ebony giggled in a whisper as she walked down the hallway, peeking around the corner. She saw no one approaching, not that it mattered since she had her cloak on.

"Yeah, and I'll be so dead."

"Makes it more fun for me," she smiled turning her head to him.

"I can't say the same, but I have a winning streak of not getting caught, let's not jeopardize it or my life," George whispered back to her.

"You're the one that asked me out again…you got yourself into this."

"Not saying I regret it…yet," he teased and she poked him with her elbow as they shared her cloak. She unfastened it from around her neck and stepped out becoming visible. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," she shushed. "If I get caught out it's not a big deal. Sure, my dad won't be thrilled but I'm allowed to be, you aren't and no one, but me, can see you under my cloak."

"Good thinking…you are so smart. I mean, I knew that, but you know, I wanted you to think of it on your own, not that I didn't mind being close to you or anything."

She hit him upside the head. "Shut it…this would be a lot easier if you still had the map."

"We passed it on to a younger generation," he whispered.

"Yeah, I noticed," she rounded the corner and bumped straight into Harry.

"Harry!" she said in a fierce whisper. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I saw a name on the map that shouldn't be there…I was going to look…what are you doing?" he asked her and frowned at the map, he had someone not paid attention to her name turning the corner. Now it was there next to his and George's…George… "Why is George's name here?"

He heard an uh oh from behind Ebony and she gave a glare over her shoulder. "Shut up."

"Sorry," he heard George whisper. "Hey Harry…how's the map working?"

"Great, thanks a lot for it,"

"Save this for later, I need to get you back to the common house and I'm already on my way there with George," she held her hand up as if to tell him not to ask. "Please don't ask now," she put her hands on his shoulders and spun him the way they came. "Let's just get you back before you get caught with the Maurders Map."

"But how'd you know about it?"

"Cuz she's dating one of the most mischievous people here," George said matter of factly. Ebony kicked her heel back and hit his leg. "Oww! That's my leg, a little high up to you know."

"I know," she growled. "Now shut up before someone hears you, you're not sound proof."

"Sorry," he whispered loudly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Let's get you back, Harry," she said again.

"Wait," Harry said as Peter's feet were coming straight towards them. He held his wand up and looked around in the darkness but saw no one. "Look, on the map."

Ebony looked and saw their three names frozen in the spot and one set of feet coming up to them. Peter Petigrew…Ebony knew that name. He was one of the men Sirius Black "killed" but she never believed it, least not the Black killed him and the proof was coming straight at them. But like Harry she saw no one.

"Weird," George mumbled obviously looking at the map.

Ebony and Harry turned to look behind them as it said the name passed but saw no one. "Is it a glitch?"

"No…map never lies…least not before," George whispered. "Did you drop it in water or something?"

"No," Harry shook his head. He looked back at the map. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Ebony asked but Harry tapped it saying 'Mischief managed' before she could get a look and turn his light off.

Another light came on and Ebony let out a loud gasp as she spun to see her father standing there. "Potter," he sneered and stared at Ebony. "What are you doing out?"

"I…I just decided to walk the halls, see if I could find anything like I usually did before you decided to make me a prisoner in my room."

"For your own safety."

"He can get me in there as he can get me anywhere else. I'm safer walking around here people live in the corridors, that way someone can actually hear me scream. And while checking the halls I bumped into Harry. I was just about to question him when you startled me."

He stared at hr another moment before fixing his gaze on the Boy Who Lived. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking," Harry said and heard a snicker from George, Ebony covered it with a cough. Snape luckily didn't notice.

"How extraordinarily you are like your father, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle."

"Don't I kind of do that…" Ebony said trying to make a point. Snape gave her a look and she turned her head away. No need to start an argument now.

"My dad didn't strut, nor do I. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you lowered your wand."

Ebony's eyes widened a bit.

Snape just kept his grim smile. "Turn out your pockets."

Harry removed the empty map from his hoodie pocket and Ebony's eyes widened…uh oh. She felt George tense behind her, more from the fact they may lose the map than Harry getting caught with it. "What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment, looks like," Ebony answered.

"Open it, Potter," Snape directed.

Harry unfolded it, showing it was blank. But Snape didn't buy it. He pointed his wand to it. "Reveal your secrets."

Ebony held her breath as did Harry, both watching it carefully. Words began to scroll across it and Snape directed him to read it. Ebony ducked her head to read it as Harry did, a smile came to her lips as Harry read it out loud and she even snorted in laughter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and," Harry got a smile as Ebony tried to restrain from laughing as did George for fear of being caught.

"Go on," Snape told him.

Ebony shook her head and covered her eyes as her shoulders shook from trying not to laugh. Harry smiled at her and continued with a sigh. "And request he keeps his large nose out of other people's business."

"You insolent little," Snape seethed.

"Professor," Lupin said rounding the corner

"It does say that," Ebony defended Harry. "It has to be a joke paper of some sort."

"Well, well, Lupin…out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape sneered.

Ebony shook her head. It was going to be one of those nights again with him.

Lupin ignored him. "Harry, Ebony, you two all right?"

Ebony nodded her head. "Never better…I was just out patrolling…better than being literally locked in the dungeons all night," she eyed her dad and gave him a cold smile back.

Before Harry could say anything, Snape leaned over and plucked the map from Harry's hand. "I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from, Mr. Potter, and I guess my own daughter as well. Take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of dark magic."

"Are you kidding me?" Ebony asked in a shrill voice, her tone angry.

"You will keep your mouth shut, young lady," Snape ordered. She shook her head shutting her jaw tight as Lupin looked it over.

"I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks to me as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product," Snape reached for it but Lupin backed it from his reach. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is after all, as you 

say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Good-night, Ebony. Good-night Professor." Lupin greeted them off shuffling Harry down the hall.

"Well, I'm going back to my dungeon now that Harry's in good hands," Ebony said. "I'll see you later, Dad."

"You are coming with me."

"Like you said, I'm safer in the dungeon," she told him with the same smile. "Not to worry though," she said as she started walking away, motioning George to follow as she stepped. "You're on patrol anyway…while I'm nearly four floors below where no others dwell…but safe as can be," she turned and kept going, only letting out her breath and a nervous laugh as she leaned against the wall in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, far from where her dad had been.

"That was close," she laughed and George removed her cloak handing it back to her.

"I'll say," he let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I've never been so close to death before. Thought we were done for but you can lie yourself out of a situation like a pro. Impressive."

"Yeah, well, I'm not making this a habit," she told him.

"I can see how making your dad mad wouldn't go well in my direction."

"You have no direction," she chuckled and looked at her watch. "I should be heading back to my room before he gets back there and sees I'm not there yet…I promised to see Chelly tomorrow anyway…and possibly see Hagrid since Buckbeak is to be executed."

"Heard 'bout that," he nodded glumly. "Damn Malfoy, wouldn't I like to shove a firecrackle up his arse and light it? Then see how much he snickers then."

Ebony laughed and started to back up. "I'll see you later, George."

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away and used her own momentum to pull her back to him. She stumbled and he caught her in time to press his lips to hers, catching her off guard. Ebony's first reaction would have been to deck him for it. She would have before, she'd elbowed him for much less in the past but now…it was different…now she felt different for the red headed goof ball. He was less of an annoyance than he used to be and she found herself kissing him back, arms moving around his neck.

Only the sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart and for a moment she feared it would be her father, but it was Harry with a bemused smile on his face.

"Busted," George smiled, his hands still on her waist.

"Harry…I uh…I was just…um…hi," Ebony smiled nervously as her arms slid from George's neck to his chest, tapping her Blood Red nails nervously on his shirt.

"My lips are sealed…like yours were a moment ago."

"Well, they weren't so much sealed together if you noticed," George said and Ebony slammed her foot on his, getting him to shut up.

"Your secret is safe," Harry promised.

"How'd it go with Lupin?" she asked for a change of subject.

"Well…told him about seeing Peter's name."

"Do you have it?" George asked.

"No, he kept it."

"Ohh, Harry," George hung his head, leaning it on Ebony's shoulder as he mocked crying. "It took me and Fred forever to get that from Filch, now it's with Lupin!"

"I might be able to get it from him," she said and George brightened up.

"Really?"

"Of course. Shouldn't be too hard for me. I am a trustee here and I know Lupin better than you think."

"I knew I wanted to go out with you for a reason," he kissed her quickly. "You're a genius…not as good as me and Fred, but still good."

She shoved him away from her. "Go to bed you two, I should be going myself."

"Night Ebony."

"Night Harry, stay out of trouble for the remainder of it."

"I will," he said and stepped through the entry way.

"Good night, Eb," George winked at her.

"Night George," she walked away again and felt him tug her back by her belt loop, giving her a last kiss. She smiled and shook her head fondly waving him off and heading back to the dungeon in a good mood despite the night.

**CHELLY FINDS OUT (takes place while Harry/Ron/Hermione are at Hagrid's)**

Chelly knocked on the chamber door, rocking back and forth on her heels. It was near seven o'clock and she had promised Ebony they'd go see Hagrid after classes to see how he was since it was Buckbeak's execution day. The door swung open and Snape appeared in the way.

"Oh…it's you," he greeted her.

"Hey Professor Snape. Ebony in?"

"Not at the moment," he told her and opened the door wider for her to come in. "She stepped out for a moment. I take it you know where her room is."

"Right there," she pointed at the closed heavy door further down the left.

"Yes, you may go in. But don't touch anything."

"Not a problem," Chelly said as he sat back down in front of the fire reading a book. She opened her friend's door closing it behind her and stared around. Not much had changed. Winston sat in the far right corner of the room. Three feet tall now and snappier than ever. He made a noise at her but didn't attack. Thank God he'd grown on her. She lost a shoe to him a year ago, he still snapped at Oliver from time to time. Her walls were blank for the most part considering they were made of stone and would take one hell of a sticking charm to get them to stay in place. Though she did have a couple posters here and there. One of a Quidditch team, Bulgaria, where the main player was seriously hot. Viktor Krum. She already had tickets for her and Oliver to go see them play next year against Ireland. A coat rack was near her closet where a few jackets hung and different scarves of all the house varying house colors including Hufflepuff. How she was friends with any of them, she never understood.

Chelly placed her purse on Ebony's large four poster bed that sat in the middle of the wall the end facing outwards in the spacious room. Lucky her. In her room she shared with three other girls she made it a habit of bumping her shin on every piece of furniture in the place. Here there was no chance of that. Next year she'd be a T.A. and have her own chambers and space to move, not to mention her own bathroom. She continued her tour and looked over bookshelves, making notes of ones she needed to read and glanced over her movies, also seeing others she needed to watch. She stepped over to the dark wood dresser and glanced over the pictures that were held in silver frames. She knew most of them with few new additions. Like the one they took last year after Ebony and herself lost to Snape and Oliver, both boy's looking smug while Chelly stuck her tongue out at them, the moment caught in the ten second loop that still made her chuckle. Or the one of Ebony and Harry smiling and waving at the camera from last school year. She had one of him, Hermione and Ron together and of course, one of Chelly and Oliver hugging and giving each other a kiss. And last the newest of her and her Dad stuck in a moment of (rare) happiness, least on Snape's side of it.

Even Chelly was shocked to see this other side of their usually crabby Professor. But the shock wore off with the time she spent there and she no longer feared him the way she used to. She set the 

picture back down when she heard a creaking noise from behind her. Ebony's small wardrobe had opened open. The one she kept in the far corner of her room, nearest her bed. With a frown Chelly walked over to it. She pushed the black doors aside slowly and saw a silvery bowl inside that had shimmering light coming out, it swirled around in the crystal container, radiating a brilliant light that drew Chelly in. She stared at it in awe, as if it beckoned her to look.

She let out a gasp as she felt her feet come up off the floor as the light grew brighter around her, sucking her in. She fell through the clouds soundlessly unable to scream and crashed onto a couch. She blew the hair from her face and sat up, eyes wide. She wasn't in the chambers anymore. She was in a house with graying dark walls and dark furniture. The windows were covered with heavy drapes so no sun could come in, a very dreary and drab place. She planted her feet on the floor and let out a squeal as a nasty looking house elf limped on by, muttering under his breath as he went. Something about how his master deserved it, how his mistress was so displeased.

"Shut it, Kreacher," a voice said to him. Chelly looked up to see a little girl sitting cross the way. Her legs were folded up on the couch, her black hair hung in her face and she looked lost, her eyes just stared at the floor in sadness as she picked at the hem of her pant leg. She couldn't have been more than five.

He mumbled and continued on as some adults walked into the room. Chelly recognized them immediately. It was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape. They stood right in her line of vision, backs to her obviously unaware she was there.

"It is most unfortunate," McGonagall was continuing on from a conversation that must have started from the hall they came down. "But what can we do."

Chelly moved slowly to her feet and walked around to face them. She waved her hand in front of the young Lupin's face as he stared sadly at the young girl. He didn't react, none of them could see her.

"I guess I'm not in Hogwarts anymore Toto," she said to herself as they went on.

"There's nothing we can do, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "She has no other relatives who know she exists. He made sure no one would for fear of what would happen to her if they did. I doubt Death Eater's would take too kindly to her. She would become one of them if she was sent to live with her cousins and, I for one, would not like that guilt on my conscience."

"Is there anyone in her family who is not a Death Eater?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Severus answered. He looked tired, there were dark spots under his blood shot eyes, almost as if he'd been crying. "All of them are. One is already in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom's and the other married a wealthy Death Eater as well. Her mother was one and just as dark but they were wiped out years ago. All that's left…are her cousins."

"She cannot go there," Minerva butt in. "I forbid it."

"What…" the little girl spoke up and they all turned to look at her. Her eyes were still on the floor. "What about Harry?"

"Harry is fine, my dear," McGonagall said, taking a seat next to the child on the couch and brushing the hair from her face. "He has an aunt and uncle who will take care of him. They're Muggle's so no one will ever know he is who he is in our world."

"Will I see him again?" she looked up at her with blue eyes.

"Someday child," she nodded her head. "When he's old enough to come back to school, you'll see him."

She nodded her head and brought her eyes back to the floor. "And my father?"

Minerva glanced up at Dumbledore who sighed heavily. "I do not know, my child. But we will find you a family to love you as much as he would have."

"Why can't I have her?" Lupin asked. "For the love of Merlin, I'm her Godfather."

"You cannot take care of her, Remus, due to your condition you cannot be in sole custody of this young child."

He looked as if he wanted to argue but shook his head, tears in his eyes as he stared at the fire in the hearth in frustration. Chelly felt bad for her teacher and for the little girl. Apparently she had no one to take care of her. All her living relatives were Death Eaters and her father had been imprisoned for what she guessed was the same kind of thing.

"What else is there?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing," Dumbledore sighed. "We will take her to the orphanage, we're she will hopefully be adopted by a caring wizard family and taken care of-."

"I'll take her."

They all turned to look at Severus, including Chelly.

"You, Severus?" Minerva questioned.

His eyes never left the little girl who was looking back at him through her dark hair. There was something different in the way he was looking at her, something Chelly had seen before but couldn't place entirely. Snape nodded his head. "Yes, do you object?"

Minerva shook her head and glanced at Dumbledore while Remus stood frozen in place. The Head Master spoke, "Are you sure you can raise her, Severus? Keep her identity a secret and love her as your own even though she is the daughter of a…murderer," he said the word in a way Chelly knew he didn't believe it.

"Yes," Snape nodded his voice an octave lower.

"No! I forbid it," Remus yelled. "He cannot raise her."

"And why not, Remus?" Dumbledore asked

"Because he hated Black growing up just as much as he hated Potter and me. For him, it's a game to raise this little girl, it's out of revenge not love."

"What would you know about love?" Snape seethed and Chelly found herself stepping back towards the couch.

"More than you would. I love this little girl more than you."

"And on the next full moon you'd end up loving to kill her," he shot back and Remus flinched.

"Enough!" Dumbledore spoke shaking the room before going back to his soft spoken voice. "I do not doubt, Remus, that you're god daughter would be in good hands if put in Severus' care," he held his hand up stopping argument. "And you will be allowed to write her and keep in contact, but I agree and trust Severus' capability of raising _and _loving this young lady."

"But he was once a Death Eater," he argued and Chelly gasped. She never knew that about the Professor, it wasn't too much of a shock but he worked at their school. How could Dumbledore hire one of them to teach?"

"I am aware of that but he is no longer a supporter of the Dark Lord. If I believed otherwise I wouldn't trust this young girl in his care. I wouldn't risk her. She's in better hands with him than her true bloodline revealed and her being in the hands of the Malfoy's."

Chelly was unsure her eyes could get any wider as she looked at the little girl who's third cousin was Draco Malfoy and second was his mother, meaning also Bellatrix Lestrange. Not to mention her dad was Sirius Black and her mom was a now dead but a Death Eater. Talk about dark history. Least she'd been placed in the hands of Snape, that was an upside ironically.

Remus could argue no more only nod. "Her history will never leave this room?" he asked.

"No, Remus, her secrets are safe with us. Her last name will be changed immediately to Snape and with her pale skin and dark hair no one will ever question, will they Severus?"

The Potion's Master shook his head. "No one knows of my family, if I do or don't have children and I dated her mother for a period of time after Black did."

"Then it is settled," he looked at the young girl. "You have a family now, young lady. You will be staying with Severus from now and will take his last name. You must never reveal your true last name, especially in times such as now."

"Because of what…of what my Dad did," she answered with a nod of her head.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with sympathy. "Yes, my dear. Because of what Sirius did. Others will not understand and some others will want you for their own gain…you will be safe with Severus. I promise."

She nodded her head and looked up at the Potions Master with a faint smile. He returned it and held his hand out to her. "Let's go pack some of your things. I can buy you whatever else you may need."

"Please," Remus but in. "Please, let me help her with her things." He swung begging eyes to Dumbledore. "Please."

The old man nodded his head. "You may, Remus, help her and say your good-byes…I know it's been hard for you…losing all your friends in a single day…on top of this. Go help her."

Remus gave him an appreciated nod and smiled at the little girl. He hoisted her up into his arms, settling her onto his hip. Chelly couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "Come on, little one. Let's go get your bags."

"I can walk, Uncle Remus."

"I know…I just like to hold you one last time," he said and hugged her tight.

"You'll still see me," she told him.

"I know," he eyed Severus. "Just not as much as I'd like." He moved back to look into her eyes. "Let's go get your things." The two left the room followed by McGonagall. Only Severus and Dumbledore and the unknown Chelly remained behind.

"That is a very brave thing you did, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Volunteering to take her, the daughter of your enemy into your home and raise her as your own after losing a love in your life. I am seeing a change in you more and more."

"I just…" he took a deep breath. "I just felt it was the right thing to do."

"Because of Lily Potter's death."

He shook his head but stopped. "Yes and no…I just know what it's like to lose someone and have nothing left."

"So you take her out of remorse and guilt?"

"No," he turned to the staircase where the little girl reappeared coming down it. She sensed him watching and looked his way meeting his eyes from the distance and smiled a little. He returned it and Chelly saw the look again. "I take her out of love because I have no one else to put it into and…I'm tired of hate, I have enough of it…I feel her and I need each other, that this can work. That I can be her father."

"I wish you the best of luck, Severus," Dumbledore patted his back. "The two of you can use it. You could both use a change in courses…but even though I believe your intentions are good, are you sure you are able to love the daughter of Sirius Black? That this is, indeed, not a revenge scheme?"

"It is not," he shook his head. "I would never harm her," and Chelly once more saw that look in his eyes and finally recognized it. It was the look he got whenever he looked at Ebony, a look of love that only a father could have for his daughter…Chelly's eyes widened more and she spun looking down the hall where Snape's eyes still met the blue of the little girl's…those blue eyes…Ebony's eyes. She spun back to look at Snape. "She's no longer a Black, but Ebony Snape…my daughter…"

Chelly felt the room spin from more than the head rush she was getting. She was being pulled out of the memory. She could feel a hand tugging the back of her shirt and she stumbled back, hands steadying her as she blinked to get her vision.

She was back in Ebony's room with Snape and Ebony looking at her fearfully as they must have realized what she'd seen. "I swear," she told Snape. "I touched nothing."

"What did you see?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered back and forth. "I won't tell."

Ebony closed her eyes and sunk onto the large trunk at the end of her bed. "Oh God…"

"I swear!" Chelly said to both of them. "It's none of my business who your real dad is."

"No it is not," Snape snapped at her."You had no right to look into her Pensive and see any of her thoughts. Do you have any idea how serious it is that you know this?"

"Kind of," she mumbled.

"It could destroy her if word was to get out that he is her father, that she is related to the Malfoy's," he continued on, his eyes boring into her. She felt like a mouse trapped by a cat, a very large and angry cat.

"I won't say anything, Professor, I swear it."

"Would you make an Unbreakable Vow?" he held his hand out to her.

"Dad, no," Ebony exclaimed, her head shooting up from where it had been hidden in her hands.

"Yes," she nodded without pause. "It doesn't matter to me and I'd never do that to hurt her because she's my best friend. So yes," she took his hand, sealing the deal in glowing ribbons tht wove around their hands from his wand. "I'll never tell anyone who her real father is…because as far as I'm concerned…you are her real dad…" she gestured at the glowing bowl. "From what I saw in there, only a person who really loved someone would do that kind of thing and make that kind of sacrifice…only a parent would do that. You're secret is safe."

"Good," he said and looked over at his daughter. "Ebony, are you all right?"

She nodded her head running her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm fine…it was bound to be found out sooner than later…I prefer it to be Chelly than anyone else…the Pensive wouldn't open up to someone it didn't trust."

"You're right," Snape said. "It is better that way…a bit more off your shoulders at least now that…someone else knows."

Chelly was about to say more when her watch beeped. It was already eight. They were supposed to be at Hagrid twenty minutes ago. "Ebony, I'd love to have more of this moment and talk about it. But it's eight."

Ebony looked at her own watch and gasped. "Oh no, Hagrid." She quickly grabbed her cloak and Chelly grabbed her purse. Ebony gave Snape a quick hug. "Don't worry, it's okay that she knows just…put a jinx on that cabinet for me. I'll be back later."

Chelly gave him a smile as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "No worries, Professor Snape. I won't say anything…not like I can anyway because it'll kill me, but still. This makes me look at you in a bigger light because you're a better person for it. See you later, sir." She hurried after Ebony, hoping they didn't miss much…but things had just gotten started.

**WHOMPING WILLOW**

They got to the top of the hill and looked down at Hagrid's. They missed the execution for sure but Chelly wasn't thrilled on seeing the poor creature beheaded anyway. It was better like this. Ebony tapped her shoulder and pointed to the right of the hill. In the distance they could see the Whomping Willow going mad…and Harry and Hermione were dodging its blows.

"What the hell are they doing?" Chelly asked in disarray.

"No idea, but we better get there," she said and they ran down the hill as fast as they could without taking a tumble. By the time they got there it had flung Hermione and Harry inside.

"How do we get in?" Chelly asked, the branches were still swinging madly and she wasn't up for being hit by them. That would hurt…a lot…and she just ate.

"Remember the knot," Ebony took out her wand and counted three over. "_Prestio_." A force pressed down on it and the tree stopped its tirade. The two girls hurried to the hole and slid down, careful not to fall on Harry or Hermione.

"Chelly! Ebony!" What are you doing here?" Harry asked and helped them up. "How did you get in?"

"There's a knot on the tree that freezes it so you don't have to get beat to a pulp to get in like you two did," Chelly said and dusted the dirt off her brand new jeans. If they stained she was going to whomp somebody worse than the tree could. "And we followed you. So what are _you _doing here?"

"Sirius, he took Ron," Harry said.

Ebony stared at him, wide eyed and Chelly froze mid brush stroke, staring at Ebony. "What would he want with Ron?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head and motioned Harry to keep walking up the stairs ahead of them. "But we're going to find out."

Harry climbed out the hole at the top, followed by Hermione then Ebony and Chelly. They were in a room, an old room that creaked and groaned at every second…the Shrieking Shack.

"I feel like I just openly walked into a horror movie," Chelly whispered to Ebony.

"Welcome to my world," she told her now that Chelly would fully understand the statement. "And my worst fear."

"As long as I don't see Oliver kissin' another girl up in here, I'm okay," Chelly made light of it and got Ebony to smirk a bit. The group moved up the creaking stairs and into the first open door where they heard Ron inside. He was sitting on a cot in the corner, more freaked out than ever before.

"Harry," Ron said as they got close enough and pointed behind them. "It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus."

They all followed his pointing and saw the paw prints on the floor leading to the other corner of the room where Sirius Black stood in his worn out prison clothes, eyes sunken and dark, hair dirty and unkept.

He took a step closer and Hermione jumped in front of Harry. "If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too."

Chelly raise her hand and pointed at Hermione with her other. "She doesn't speak for all of us. I'm cool."

"He doesn't want to kill Harry…" Ebony said eyes glued on Black.

"I won't let you kill Ebony, either," Harry said and grabbed hold of Ebony's hand moving her over to him.

"Only one will die tonight," Sirius said.

"Then it'll be you," Harry growled and launched himself at Sirius, knocking him to the floor with one hand around his throat as Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Black.

The door burst open and Lupin came in, "_Expelliarmus_." Harry's wand flew from his hand and Lupin gestured for Harry to move. Ebony just closed her eyes and shook her head. Her nightmare was becoming more real. She thought Chelly would be the only one to know her true past…but it just got deeper by the looks of it, because she couldn't stand back and do nothing without exposing herself…and she could no longer do nothing…not with Sirius Black standing right there…in the flesh.

"Well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, are we?" Lupin said. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about madness within wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius spat back.

Lupin raised an eyebrow in amusement and dropped the wand with a grin, helping Sirius to his feet and sending the three younger students into a state of shock as they felt betrayed by the two hugging.

"No," Hermione yelled. "I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend."

"They've been friends a lot longer than that," Ebony said with a shake of her head. "You don't understand what's going on, Hermione."

"He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes," Hermione continued.

"Ohhh…I get it," Chelly nodded as her thoughts went back to the Pensive and the mention of Lupin not being able to raise Ebony because of his ailment.

"How long have you known?" he asked Hermione.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, Hermione. You are the brightest witch your age I have ever met…" Lupin said

Sirius was becoming antsy as he paced over to where Ebony stood with Chelly, opposite the other three. "Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him."

"Wait!" Lupin said.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it in Azkaban!" Sirius shouted motioning with his wand and looked exhausted, his eyes fell over to Ebony. "I lost my daughter to it."

Harry's eyes widened and he twisted his head to look at Ebony, to see if it were true. She shut her eyes slowly and tilted her head down. "Is it true?" he asked her. "Are you his daughter?"

Slowly Ebony nodded her head and spoke in a whisper. "Yes."

The three looked around flabbergasted and glanced at Chelly in the mix of sharing looks. She was the only one not shocked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew about it."

"But I thought you were Professor Snape's daughter?" Ron asked baffled. "You have his last name."

"Yes, I do…" there was remorse in her pain filled eyes as she spoke, as if it physically hurt to reveal her twelve year secret. "Snape is my Dad, he adopted me when I was five years old and had nowhere else to go. My mother was killed when I was three. Professor Lupin is my Godfather but he very well couldn't take care of me due to him being a werewolf. It was too much of a risk leaving me in his care. So Dumbledore was going to have me put in a Wizarding Orphanage…until Professor Snape volunteered to take me in and raise me. They felt it best to pretend I was his biological daughter and keep hidden my real bloodline for fear of the repercussion it would have had on me. I was raised as Ebony Snape ever since. My actual name is Ebony Black…daughter of Sirius Black…he is my biological father."

"And…and you never told me?" Harry asked feeling betrayed almost.

"How could I Harry when you felt he's been trying to kill you?" Ebony asked, tears glittering in her blue eyes. "How could I ever tell you my actual father was a proclaimed murderer when I never felt it was true myself? When you already disliked who you _thought _was my actual father? It would just make you despise me and you're a good friend…why would I risk that?"

"But you told Chelly!" he argued.

"Hey!" Chelly interrupted the argument and held her hands up between the two. "I've got seniority here and I was never prejudice against her relating to anyone, including Snape," she gave Harry a pointed look. "Or Sirius Black. I never took sides on any of it, because she's my friend…and I found this out by accident an hour ago so no more arguing. Let's just try to figure this all out. It's been a long time on hiding this."

"Twelve years…" Sirius said with a smile and touched Ebony's hair so gently it was as if he was afraid she'd disappear. "Not the same little girl I remember…but a beautiful young lady…I've missed so much of your life…" his eyes darkened. "And he had to raise you…of all the people it was Snevelus."

"Stop," Ebony shook her head from his touch. "I won't stand here and listen to you say nasty things about my Dad. You've already tried to attack him once, don't think I forgot that."

"I'm your Dad," he corrected her.

"You are my father. Professor Snape is my Dad and I love you both but do not make me choose because you may not be happy with the results," she argued and took a step back, eyes as dark as her adopted father's. Chelly could see she was getting back into her Slytherin temperament.

Sirius let out a growl and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him and away from her friend's. Chelly made a step forward but Sirius moved his wand towards her and she held up her hands taking a step back. Sirius' eyes went back to Ebony. "I'll kill him for his, for betraying his friends and leaving you to be cared for by an enemy."

"I'd wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know," Lupin said.

"I already know why. You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead."

"No Harry, it wasn't him," Lupin defended is long time friend. "Although I do know who did it and it was someone who I thought, until recently, was dead."

"Who then?" Harry questioned.

"Peter Petigrew," Sirius spat the name. "And he's in this room right now. Come out Peter! Come out and play!"

"There's no one else here," Chelly observed looking around.

None of them noticed Professor Snape enter until he disarmed Sirius. The escaped convict spun around, his grip on Ebony dragging her up next to him, causing her to stumble a bit. He held her a bit in front of him, knowing full well Snape would take any chance to kill him.

"Except Ebony's Dad…" Chelly added with a shrug.

"Oh, how I hoped to be the one to catch you," he gloated, wand pointing at him as Sirius and Lupin both stepped back.

"Again you come to the wrong conclusion," Sirius shook his head, still holding on to Ebony. "Now if you'd excuse me Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape pointed the wand at his neck. "You're first order of business," he seethed, "is to release my daughter."

"She's _my _daughter, Severus, don't you forget it," he growled.

"She's your daughter but you use her as a _shield_!" Chelly glared at him, standing behind Snape. He was her only ally in the room, besides for Ebony. "Some father you are."

"Release her," Snape spoke more slowly and with a pause Sirius looked at Ebony. She was looking at the floor, the mixture of emotions visible in her blue eyes.

"You only took her into your own home to spite me. What glory you'd get out of raising your enemies daughter. What better way to pain me more than to take her from me, give her your last name and make her yours. You're not capable of love, Severus, only revenge, and that's what she is to you," he let her go then, moving her towards Severus who guided her over to him, shuffling her behind him towards Chelly. Only Harry, along with the 7th year, saw the tear slide down her cheek and he felt a pang of sympathy from the harsh words said.

Snape held the wand still to Sirius' neck. "I could do it you know. But why deny the Dementors the satisfaction? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear in you? I hear the Dementor's kiss is unbearable . But I'll do my best to watch."

"Stop it," Ebony whispered and shook her head. "Both of you just please stop it."

"We'll discuss this later, Ebony," Snape told her, eyes still on Sirius. "After you," he gestured at Sirius and pointed towards the door motioning Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow. Ebony and Chelly were already backing slowly out.

Harry took a step forward and before anyone could react he hit Snape with a spell, sending him across the room and the teacher hit the canopy bed with such force it broke the top.

"DAD!" Ebony yelled and ran towards Snape's side without a moment's hesitation. Harry saw the pained expression on Sirius' face when he heard his daughter call someone else, his apparent enemy, dad.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You just attacked a teacher."

"Tell me about Peter? You said he was dead," Harry brushed it aside for now.

* * *

To their amazement the rat transformed into a chubby rat like looking man who found himself stuck in the wall. He backed up in fear after being pulled out of the hole and blinked nervously. "Remus…Sirius…my old friends," he smiled and made a break for the door but they grabbed him throwing him back.

With a quick dart he made it to the bed where Ebony sat at the end still near her unconscious Dad, Chelly next to her. She let out a frightened gasp and scrambled back, one hand going over Snape the other pointing her wand at the rat man as he first addressed Chelly, putting his muggy hands on her legs as she scrunched her face in revulsion. "Pretty girl, sweet girl, you won't let them hurt me will you?"

She kicked her foot at him. "The dogs can have your smelly ass."

He dodged her kick and scooted over to Ebony. "Dear sweet, Ebony, you've grown prettier by the year, remember me…Uncle Pete."

"Vaguely," she said in disgust, bunching her face in distaste.

"Don't you _dare _talk to my daughter," Sirius growled and threw him back to the floor where he scrambled back to his feet and over to Potter.

"I knew your father I knew James, he wouldn't let them hurt me, he'd show me mercy," the two adults grabbed the squealing Peter and dragged him to the floor, wands pointed.

"No," Harry said stopping them in their tracks.

"Harry," Lupin sighed. "This man-."

"I know what he is…but we'll take him to the castle."

"What?" Chelly exclaimed. "I said give him to the dogs not back to hogs."

"Bless you boy," Peter cowered, grabbing Harry's pant leg.

"Get off," Harry backed away from his touch. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."

**TROUBLE ON THE MOON**

Ebony and Chelly lay the still unconscious Snape down on the ground. She had refused to leave him there in that room and she wasn't about to leave Harry. So she and Chelly became in charge of helping move him. It wasn't as easy as they hoped, but they managed not to fall or drop him down the stairs. Once outside Ebony glanced to where Sirius stood with Harry.

"Go on," Chelly said and jerked her chin to them. "I got your Dad…go talk to them…it's been twelve years Eb…and now Harry knows he's got you as family as well…go on."

She walked over to them before she could lose her nerve and stood next to her father…he real father.

"I was just telling Harry how James and Lily appointed me his Godfather, practically makes you two related in a way, cousins almost."

Ebony snorted. "It's better than other blood relatives I'll never claim."

Black nodded with a laugh and stared at her, his smile flickering off. "If it's not too much trouble…can I get a hug from you?"

With a grin Ebony wrapped her arms around him, letting him hold her tight. Black smiled, resting his chin on top her head. "I've waited twelve years to hold you, wondering how you were, what you were doing, you're a lot bigger than I remember…" he pulled back to look at her, cradling her face in his hands. "He didn't do a bad job after all."

Ebony nodded her head, unable to say much.

"You know after all this is over, Harry," Black said, an arm still around Ebony. "Since I'm your Godfather, if you wanted to, you could come live with me. I understand if you choose to live with your aunt and uncle."

"No…I'd love to!"

"Really?" his eyes brightened in his sunken face. "I'd love for you to live with Ebony and me."

Ebony took a deep breath and stiffened slightly. "I don't know if I'd be able to."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the question on his godfather's mind.

"It's not as easy for me as it is for you. I know how much you dislike your aunt and uncle, how mean they are. But it's not like that for me."

"You live with Professor Snape," he said like that was enough convincing.

"Yes, but just because he's somewhat mean to you and dislikes you doesn't mean he treats me that way." She looked at Black. "I hope you understand."

"Of course," though his eyes reflected the sorrow he felt. "It would be a hard adjustment…you need time to think, I understand…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and the three turned to see what the fear was in her voice and they saw it…the moon was coming out from behind the clouds and Remus was stuck immobile staring at it in horror as they rushed over. Sirius ran straight to Remus, grabbing him, trying to talk him out of it. Harry grabbed hold of Hermione, both bracing Ron while Ebony stood a bit in front, wand out, Chelly next to her as they watched their teacher morph into a werewolf. In the mix of it all, Peter escaped, transforming back into the rat he was. Lupin knocked Sirius away, causing him to disappear over the hill and leaving the five alone with the werewolf.

"Not good," Chelly whispered, her wand shaking in her hand. "So not good."

"Wait," Hermione stepped forward to the werewolf that whimpered.

"Hermione no," Ron said in a whisper.

"There's a fine line between bravery and utter stupidity and you are _crossing it_," Chelly murmured at her.

"Professor," she went on. "Professor Lupin?"

The wolf howled and she ran back, Ebony shoving her back to Ron's side as she and Chelly backed up with them, standing in front still, but closer to them than the wolf.

"Not good," Ebony agreed, heart in her throat again as they all backed up to just in front of the tree.

"Nice doggy," Ron tried but it kept coming closer.

Snape came too apparently because he was standing in front of them, ready to yell at Potter for the earlier spell.

"Dad, dad," Ebony repeated in a feared whisper trying to get his attention as Chelly clung to her arm and she clung to hers, her other arm, around Harry and Ron.

Finally Chelly tapped his arm and pointed, unable to speak. He turned and saw the wolf and quickly shoved them all behind them, arms spread around to shield them as he too stared in dread. Ebony clung to his arm with her free hand, having put her wand away, she wouldn't be able to harm her own godfather and knew it. The wolf slashed and they all backed up falling to the floor, Ebony fell with a startled gasp with her dad and Chelly to the right with Hermione who both managed a scream, landing nearly on them and Ron and Harry fell back.

The werewolf growled and brought its arm up. Snape stared at it, his arm going around Ebony as she held onto his shoulder paralyzed in her own panic. It brought it down and another big dog attacked from the right, tackling it over. They took the opportunity to get to their feet once more, same line up with Ebony holding on to her dad's arm and Chelly right behind her, clutching Snape as well, her other hand rummaging through her purse as Hermione stood behind both of them, holding their arms as well.

"Come on, come on," Chelly mumbled as the dog was starting to lose to the wolf. Her hand formed around a vial in her purse and she held it up, it was the purple one.

The wolf came at them, jaw snapping and she threw it at the ground three feet before it could get near them. The cloud wafted at it and it growled falling back as the dog attacked it and ran off, the wolf shook his head and looked around the area, its eyes darting but never fully landing on them, as if he couldn't see what was right there. It took off after the dog and Harry ran after him.

"Come back here, Potter," Snape ordered and tried to grab him but Harry was already gone.

"Harry!" Ebony moved under her Dad's arm.

"Ebony," Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back stopping her from rushing after Harry.

"I have to help him."

"No you don't," he told her, arm around her waist pulling her back. "It's too dangerous."

"But you'll let Harry go?" she asked heatedly breaking away from him to stare and backing away a bit as to not involve the others with this.

"With all due respect, he's not my child. _You _are. It's my job to protect you as your guardian and father."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked bitterly.

"What?"

"That I'm your daughter and not just some revenge scheme to get back at my real dad."

Snape let out a deep breath and shook his head putting his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye, showing a tenderness none had ever seen in him and leaving Ron to think it was an illusion from the pain in his leg and Hermione was all together speechless. Chelly would have acted the same but what she had seen in the Pensive was the same thing, that look of pure love. "You are not a revenge plot. I do not care who your biological parents were or are…I took you in because when I first saw you I saw a lost little girl too old for her years with so much potential and promise and felt something I hadn't felt in years and thought I could never feel again…and in that moment I knew you were mine, you are my daughter."

Ebony smiled a little and fell into his arms hugging him and that was all she really needed to cure the jumble in her head. Knowing that what she had with Snape was real and not just a plan or a plot or a charity act, but a true family. She knew in that moment she'd never be able to leave him to live with her real father because she already had her real father. She needed nothing else.

She pulled away and glanced at Ron and Hermione. "You two need to never speak of this…any of it."

"Okay," Ron nodded his head. "Don't know what to make of it."

"I mean my heritage. No one can know that Sirius is my father…it would ruin my life."

"Understandable," Hermione nodded. "Seeing as how his name would never be cleared as it is now…and he's known for being a murderer…not a word will be said from me."

"Or me," Ron nodded his head. "Bad enough everyone thinks Snape is your dad."

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron's eyes widened and he pointed at his injured leg. "It's the pain talking."

"I'd hope so," his eyes darted to Chelly. "Was that a potion you concocted?"

"Yeah, yesterday. I've been practicing so I thought whatever didn't explode or make loud noises was done right so I bottled some of it and was going to bring it to you to test…what a way to test it…I'm glad it worked."

"Confusion Shielding spell?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Took me two tries and a spoon but I got it."

"I'm impressed. You very well saved us all, Ms. Murillo."

Chelly beamed but it was short lived by a bright flash of light and all turned to rush to the hill.

"What was that?" Ron asked, still stuck on the floor due to his broken leg.

"No idea," Ebony said.

(continues as movie)

**TIME TURNER**

"We know the truth," Hermione said to Dumbledore. "Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "But the word of three thirteen year old wizards and two eighteen year old wizards will convince few others."

"That's an insult to my character," Chelly snorted.

Dumbledore moved over to where Ron lay in the bed with his leg. "A child's voice however honest and true is meaningless," he patted Ron's legs causing him to whimper in pain and bite his lip, "to those who have forgotten to listen." He patted it again and Ron nearly passed out.

The clock tower chimed in the distance and Dumbledore walked past the four of them. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, but when meddled with, dangerous." Chelly frowned at his words, wondering if he'd finally lost it. "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger as do you Ebony having once used it for your own schooling…you must not be seen."

"Huh?" Chelly finally spoke the only word on her mind.

"And you would do well I feel to return before the last chime," Dumbledore went on. "If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life will be spared…three turns should do it." He left the room shutting the doors behind him but paused for one last word. "When in doubt I find retracing my steps to show me where to begin." He closed the doors and they were silent.

"What the hell did he just say?" Chelly asked pointing at the door.

"No time," Ebony said as she draped her cloak on the bed and turned to Hermione. "Out with the Time Turner."

"You know about it."

"How do you think I graduated so early," Ebony smiled as Hermione drew it from under her shirt.

Hermione pulled Chelly in tighter to her and Ebony grabbed Harry pulling them all in a tight circle and threw the chain around all four of them.

"Uh…what's going on?" Chelly asked, her head close to both Hermione and Ebony.

Hermione spun the little gadget three times and slapped Harry's hand away when he went to touch it. When she stopped everything around them moved in a quick rewind until it played again. Hermione removed the chain and tucked it back in her shirt.

"What just happened?" Harry asked bewildered.

"My thoughts exactly!" Chelly seconded as they stood in the hospital wing with no one around.

"Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked.

"Going to Hagrid's," Harry said.

"And you two?" Hermione posed it at the older two.

"Umm…I was in your room," Chelly thought back. "In your Pensive."

"And I was in Lupin's office…so we go to Hagrid's then since we don't catch up with any of you until the Whomping Willow," Ebony told them.

"Come on then," Hermione said. "And we can't be seen."

"Doesn't answer my question," Chelly mumbled as she hooked her large purse strap around her neck so she should run better, letting the bag rest on her hip.

They ran down the corridor and around the clock tower coming to a pause just outside where Chelly did a double back. She saw Hermione and Harry and Ron with Malfoy, in a heated argument.

"Whoa," Chelly stared until Ebony pulled her back.

"This is a time turner," Hermione showed her again. "Its how I've been taking so many classes."

"That explains it," Harry nodded.

"There's something here Dumbledore wants us to change…"

They watched the past play out and early Hermione decked Malfoy in the face. "Ooh…nice," Ebony applauded.

"Thanks," Hermione boasted proud of herself. "Malfoy's coming!"

The four ducked out the side and crawled around the large cement block wall, peeking over the edge to make sure they were gone and the past selves had walked away as well. When it was all clear they moved towards the stone hedges and looked down to Hagrid's hut.

"I'm guessing that's where we have to go next," Harry said.

"Good guess, Sherlock," Chelly snorted. "What do we do when we get there?"

"We'll find out," Hermione answered as they started down the path.

"You know, for someone people say is so smart, you really are dumb," Chelly shook her head but followed anyway glad her shoes were already dirty from the earlier activities.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked her.

"Not really, but if someone asked I'd come up with a better answer than 'we'll find out'."

"Well Dumbledore said you have to retrace your steps to know where to go…that's the plan."

"I really hate riddles. What's with Gryffindor's and riddles," she mumbled along as she walked behind them. Wondering what they'd get themselves into next.

**HAGRIDS AND BUCKBEAK**

The four hid in the bushes right outside Hagrid's window near the pumpkin patch, being careful not to be seen as they ducked behind the largest of the pumpkins.

"Here they come," Harry said as he saw the executioner, Fudge and Dumbledore coming down the path. "I better hurry."

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed him. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free."

"Good thinking," Chelly nodded. "I'm going to let you two figure this out considering at the moment the other me is lost in some pretty deep thoughts."

"Yeah, my memories," Ebony said as they watched.

"Fudge is coming," Hermione noticed. "And we aren't leaving," she frowned watching through the window. "Why not?"

Ebony took a step and slipped on the stones, she threw her hand down for balance and winced as she cut her palm on a sharp stone. The pain seemed to inspire an idea. She picked one up. "I can get you guys to leave," she threw it at Hagrid's window where it broke a jar.

"Are you mad?" Harry questioned her as she picked up another tossing it through the window where it hit Harry in the head. Ebony winced and ducked down. Harry gazed over at her. "That had hurt you know?"

"Sorry, but it got your attention," she gestured to the past and saw them coming out the back door.

"Uhhh…we should be moving," Chelly noted and ducked into the trees followed by Ebony and the others. Hermione and Chelly ducked behind one tree and Harry and Ebony hid behind another. As the past three ducked behind the pumpkins.

Hermione moved a branch away and frowned at something. "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

"I like the curl. What shampoo do you use?" Chelly asked her as she squinted to see.

"Hermione! Chelly!" Harry hissed and she stepped back stepping on a branch as she ducked again with Chelly. The three ran off and the four went to hide behind the pumpkin patch again.

"Go Harry…go," Hermione instructed and Harry moved over to where Buckbeak was tied. He cautiously stepped forward taking his bow and Buckbeak bowed back. With a sigh of relief he removed the chain from its post. But Buckbeak wouldn't budge and the voices inside were getting hasty.

"Come on, Harry," Ebony whispered furiously.

"He won't move."

"Well he better or it's off with all our heads," Chelly said in haste , keeping an eye on the door.

Hermione came back carrying a couple dead ferrets. "Come on, Buckbeak. Come and get it."

Buckbeak looked suddenly interested and stood, just as Fudge came out of Hagrid's hut with their back's turned in the other direction as Dumbledore distracted him.

"Come on," Hermione called, waving the dead animal as the four backed into the woods with the giant bird.

**WEREWOLF**

They ran through the forest, Buckbeak following the promise of food as he trailed on his chain. Once in deep enough they stopped, letting him have the rest of the dead animals.

"Now what?" Chelly asked, massaging the cramp in her side.

"We save Sirius," Hermione answered as they went up the hill.

"But how?" Ebony asked.

"No idea."

"Good plan," Harry added on as they watched Lupin enter the Whomping Willow from the safety of trees.

"Better than 'we'll find out'. Least you're getting honest," Chelly said.

"There's Lupin," Hermione pointed out as the teacher froze the tree and went inside.

"There's my Dad," Ebony added as Snape appeared not too far behind in time and went through the path as well. She heard Harry sigh. "Do you have something you need to say?"

"I just don't understand how you can choose him over Sirius."

"It's not for you to understand just to accept, you had no problem before you knew I was adopted and suddenly it's a big deal to you."

"He didn't even like your father-"

"He doesn't like yours either."

"Exactly my point!"

"No, it's not a point at all," Ebony interrupted. "You think that just because he didn't get along with your father and doesn't like you much that he should act the same towards me, well he doesn't…he dislikes your father for more reasons than you can understand just like he dislikes Sirius Black…we weren't there, we didn't grow up with them or see anything that happened…we may never know…all I 

do know is my dad loves me, regardless of who my biological parents were…and I'm sorry if you don't like him, but he's not your father, he's mine…"

Harry thought back to the day of her Patronus when the boggart had turned into Snape's lifeless body. It was her worst fear…it wasn't anything to do with her actual dad but the one who raised her. And the only way she could have such an intense fear of losing him was to love him just as much. He had heard Snape talking the night in the Great Hall, the concern he had over Ebony being taken by Sirius and the look in his eyes when he saw Sirius had her in the Shrieking Shack, as if he was about to lose everything he had. Maybe Ebony was right…he should just accept it even if he didn't have to like it. After all, she was his sister in a way…godsister to be technical.

"Would…would you at least come visit us?" Harry asked causing Ebony to blink. "Sirius and I, when I live with him…would you come visit us?"

She smiled and touched his shoulder. "Of course, I will."

"Good, I'd like that a lot…I'm sure Sirius would too."

"I bet he would," she agreed.

Harry glanced at her injured hand and ripped the bottom of his shirt, making a jig sawed strip. "Here, for your hand," he took her injured palm and wrapped the blue cloth around it, tying it in a knot so it wouldn't get any dirtier than it was.

"Thank, Harry," she said with a small smile.

"What's family for?" he shrugged.

"Look, here we come," Chelly said as they all appeared back out from the Willow. Ebony saw herself hug Sirius for the first time in years and knew it would never be the way he wanted it, it would never be the same bond she shared with Snape but it would still be a bond nonetheless and she'd still have her family back, Harry now included in it. Before they knew it Remus had turned into a werewolf and they were watching it all unfold.

"Let's go," Harry said and they were on the run down the side of the forest, to where Harry stood off with Lupin.

Hermione suddenly howled.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving your life," she said and howled again catching Remus' attention. He left past Harry alone and ran towards them.

"Uh- now what?" Chelly asked as she started backing up. "Cuz he's coming for us."

"Yeah, didn't think about that," she admitted and the four were on a mad dash from a werewolf for the second time in a day. Harry tripped and fell, Ebony grabbed him by the back of his sweater. "Come on!"

"I need…to work out…more," Chelly gasped between breaths as they continued running for their lives. Harry grabbed her and ducked behind a tree, pulling Ebony in with him and Hermione. They saw the werewolf pause and then continue onward as they shuffled around the large tree. They ducked out from around it walking in a huddle until they heard the twigs snap behind them and all four slowly turned around to see the werewolf standing right there.

"Oh shit," Chelly gasped and grabbed onto Harry's arm as it got closer, ready to kill. She thought she'd die in Quidditch before anything like this happened. Or at the least if a teacher was going to kill her it'd be Ebony's dad for blowing up the classroom in a pink cloud. She never imagined it'd be by her teacher who just happened to be a werewolf in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Buckbeak swooped in before the wolf could slash them, kicking its legs at the beast until it ran off.

"That was so scary," Hermione gasped burying her head in Harry's chest once Lupin was gone for good.

"I second that," Chelly said and sat on a branch, feeling spent

"I've had worse," Ebony shrugged.

"It scares me that you mean that," Chelly shook her head.

"Poor Professor Lupin. He's having a really tough night," Harry said.

"Lupin is! What about me?" Chelly balked. "My boyfriend's depressed because my team kicked your team's ass at Quidditch and I had to spend two hours talking him out of the showers where he was probably trying to drown himself then I nearly blow up my second bed trying to make those stupid potions and then I studied history for three hours on shit I'm gonna fail _and_ I graduate this year. On top of that I get sucked into my best friends memories go through a Whomping Willow into nightmare land where I have to watch Ebony get used as a human shield and baited between horrible words between two enemies who love her equally. On top of that I have to help carry her unconscious father out that _you _knocked out and then I get nearly chomped by a werewolf then dragged to the hospital wing where I get thrown _back into this_ only this time I'm dodging past people and nearly get caught by the Minister of Magic as I run through the Forbidden Forest with a hypogriff and then for the _second time_ I nearly get killed by a werewolf not to mention my brand new jeans are ruined and I need a bath _and _I broke a damn nail and I'm hungry!" she finished her tirade and they all stared at her as she took a deep breath reached into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror, replying her lip gloss and tucking it back into her purse again.

"Better?" Harry asked her.

She nodded, wrapping her hair up into a rubber band. "Much, I needed that."

"I figured," he said and put his arm around her shoulders giving her a hug.

"It sucks when a thirteen year old is taller than me."

The wind started to pick up just then and the temperature dropped around them. All their heads looked skyward as a swoop of Dementors came into view.

"Sirius…Dad…" Ebony said and looked at Harry.

"Come on, let's go," he said and again they were running towards the lake watching as the dementors attacked them.

"This is horrible," Chelly gasped watching the creatures feed of Sirius and Harry across the way.

"Don't worry my Dad will come," Harry reassured her.

But nothing was happening no one was coming.

"Any minute now," Harry said. "Right there. You'll see."

"Harry, he's not coming," Hermione said.

"You're both dying, Harry," Ebony told him as the Dementors continued to feed of their life.

Harry suddenly ran forward as if it all dawned in him. It was never his father he saw, it was himself. He had saved himself. He stopped at the edge of the water, pulling out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_."

It was different this time then before when Ebony and Chelly witnessed Harry use it. Instead of it being just a small flash of light and pushing shield, Harry brought forth a large deer and a huge flash of light that fended them all away.

**SAVING SIRIUS**

"This is so freakin' awesome!"Chelly whooped as they rode on the back of Buckbeak to the dark tower. She rode the front with Harry right behind her and Hermione wedged between Harry and Ebony who took the back.

"I really hate flying," Hermione screamed as Buckbeak swooped down and Chelly only laughed giddy with glee as they landed on the dark tower.

"_Bombarda_!" Ebony said and the locks on the cell broke to Sirius's cell once they found it.

Without question or time to speak they motioned Sirius to follow and flew off again on Buckbeak. Hermione clinging to the bird with her eyes frozen shut as both Chelly and Sirius now were laughing enjoying the experience while Harry and Ebony just whooped, getting more of a kick out of their friend's laughter than anyone else's.

Buckbeak landed in an opening where Hermione gratefully slid off the creature and sat on a concrete block looking as if she wanted to kiss the dirt.

"I'll be forever grateful for this," Sirius said, "to all of you."

"I want to go with you," Harry said to him.

"One day, perhaps," Sirius told him. "For some time my life will be too unpredictable, too dangerous. And besides, you're meant to be here."

"But you're innocent," Ebony and Harry said together.

Sirius met her eyes, the same blue as his and touched her face before pulling her in for a hug. "That was all I ever wanted to hear from you during all these years…was to know that you didn't believe what everyone else did…either of you," he looked at Harry and hugged him as well. "The greatest gift I have right is knowing you two found each other and you both know the truth." He pulled back from them a hand on each of their shoulders. "Promise me you'll look out for each other."

Ebony snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Been doing that."

"Promise me…you'll never let this get out," he said that to Harry.

The boy nodded his head. "I promise, no one will ever know."

"No one that doesn't already," Chelly added from the back where she sat next to Hermione on the bench.

"Thank you," Sirius nodded and looked at Harry, touching his face. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this…but you look so much like your father…except you have-."

"My mother's eyes," Harry finished.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily and you so little…but know this…the ones that love us never really leave us," he looked at Ebony when he said this as well. "And you get to spend time with Ebony at the very least, you two get each other, that's as real as family."

He squeezed both their shoulders and walked away, the four followed him as he climbed onto Buckbeak. "You really are the brightest witch your age," Sirius told Hermione and his eyes moved to Chelly. "And you are one of the most daringly broad yet cunning wizards I've come across."

Both girl's smiled and stepped next to Harry and Ebony as Sirius took off and they watched until he faded into the night. Their worries were far from over as the clock chimed in the distance.

"We have to go," Hermione gasped and started running.

"Again with the running," Chelly whimpered but followed suit to the hospital wing. They had to be back before the final chime of the clock. They ran up the stairs and came to a halt right outside the double doors where Dumbledore had just stepped out of the room wishing them luck inside.

They were panting, bent over out of breath as Dumbledore looked them over with a smile and nod. "Well?"

"We did it," Ebony panted.

"Wasn't…easy," Chelly added.

"But we did it," Harry said.

"Did what?" Dumbledore said with a coy smile. "Good night."

"Plays stupid," Chelly muttered under her breath in disbelief as he disappeared down the stairs. "We do all this work and he plays stupid."

Ebony patted her back. "Welcome to my job."

"I hate your job," she shook her head, but leaned on her friend with a dry laugh. "Damn you for being my friend and dragging me into this."

The four went through the double doors where Ron looked completely shocked and confused. "How did you get there?" he pointed and moved his hand to the next spot. "When I was talking to you there…and now you're there."

"What's he talking about, Chelly?" Hermione asked her with a smile.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He's as crazy as you are."

"Did you hurt your head too, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Seriously, how can someone be in two places at once?" Ebony questioned with a smile folding her arms over her chest. She picked up her cloak where she had left it on the empty bed, wishing she had brought it with her. "That's just insane."

The four of them started laughing, tired and worn out from all the running around they did and would never get credit for or be able to reveal…but it was something the four of them would get to share at the very least.

**END AGAIN**

"Harry, you got a gift?" Ebony said with a smile as she looked at the table everyone was crowded around.

"Nice one at that," Oliver whistled, one arm around Chelly as he stared at the broom.

"I swear you look at that thing with more love than you do at me," Chelly shook her head with a smile.

"Not true," Oliver said looking at her before his eyes were drawn back in by the broom. "Not completely."

"I didn't mean to open it. It was badly wrapped," Ron apologized and pointed to Fred and George. "They made me do it."

"Did not," the twins chimed.

"It's a firebolt," George said.

"Fastest broom in the world," Oliver said in awe.

"For me?" Harry said in disbelief.

"But who sent it?" Ron asked.

"No one knows," Neville answered.

Ebony held a feather up to him, one of Buckbeak's feathers and smiled. "This came with it, Harry."

"So we don't know," Ron said with a defeated look. "So many secrets, how do we keep them all."

"Well," Ebony said with a modest smile. "There are some secrets people get tired of holding…I'm a true believer in if you hold too many secrets they'll just leak out. So sometimes, you just have to let some of them out so you can stop hiding."

Harry, Chelly, Ron, and Hermione looked around each other nervously. She wouldn't dare leak her heritage and ruin everything would she?

Ebony touched George's shoulder and moved him off the bench to stand before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips firmly on his. It was George's turned to be stunned by the sudden open display of her affection.

"I freakin' knew it!" Chelly laughed while others whistled and hollered.

Ebony pulled away from him with a smile.

"So…does that mean we don't have to sneak around anymore?" he asked the stupid question.

She shook her head and kissed him again.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and she just laughed, hugging him.

"How is it I didn't know?" Fred asked. "I feel left out. I never knew you even dated older women."

"It's three years and I'm not afraid to clobber you," Ebony corrected him.

"And how the hell did this happen?" Ron asked completely thrown off. "You hated him."

"Yea, well…he tricked me into it…and he just grew on me…like a fungus."

"Such sweet words, how could I deny you?" George said, arm around her waist.

"I just wanted one of my secrets out in the open," she said with a glance at her four friends before looking at George. "Of course, this secret could get you killed by my dad…he's a Potions Master…it'll look like an accident."

"That's true," George said, smile faltering a bit. "I didn't think that through much…"

Before he could think any further Ebony kissed him again and when she pulled away he looked dazed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's worth the risk."

Chelly laughed glad she was coming back next year as a T.A. for Transfiguration…and Potions for a couple classes with Ebony while Oliver would be on the same grounds as a T.A, for Madam Hooch. With this new relationship and the Yule Ball next year it was bound to be good.

* * *

After everyone had left and Ebony had said her good-byes, more or less to George where she promised to go with him to the Quidditch Cup, they headed to the tower, watching the train leave just as they had last year…and like last year Oliver held the Quaffle. The girl's smelled a rematch brewing.

"Well, well," Snape said from behind them. "A rematch is in order I see?"

"You bet," Chelly said cracking her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this all year long."

"What are your wages now, Ms. Murillo?" he asked. "You are no longer a student here."

"I know that's why if we win," she gestured at her and Ebony. "You not only have to pay for our Disneyworld trip, but you also have to go with us and go on the rides…and Oliver has to wear a pink shirt and do whatever I say."

Snape raised his eyebrows face twisting at the mere thought of having to go to America and act like every normal human there. Least he didn't get the pink shirt deal. "And if Mr. Wood and I win?"

"Then," she let out a deep breath. "Ebony and I are your slaves for two weeks…meaning we have to be up whenever you want us up and clean whatever you want us to clean – no magic used whatsoever. We cook what you want the way you want it, no magic."

Snape and Oliver share an interested look. "Deal," they both said.

"Good," Chelly rubbed her hands together. "Let's play ball."

Oliver and Chelly took the front walking ahead towards the field, arguing over who was going to win and who was going to be who's "bitch" as Chelly so colorfully put it.

"Sirius Black escaped last night," Snape said

"I heard."

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye. "Can't imagine you had anything to do with it…after all you were with Mr. Weasley the entire time…Dumbledore even said none of you ever left the room."

"Nope," Ebony agreed. "It doesn't matter though. He won't come looking for me again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," she met his eyes. "He knows I'm happy with my dad."

Up ahead they heard Chelly growl at Oliver as she jumped on his back. "You are soooo going down!"

"Do they ever get along?" Snape asked in amusement.

"Yeah, they do," she laughed at the two of them. Chelly succeeded in knocking Wood to the ground and was pummeling him with the Quaffle. She reached to grab it as it rolled away and he got it 

first bouncing it off her rear end before she beamed it off his stomach, causing him to double over on the ground before elbowing him in the ribs.

"I do hope you and Mr. George Weasley get along better than this at times," Snape said and Ebony spun her head to him eyes wide at his little smile. At least he didn't look angry. "You didn't think I knew…I probably knew before you did."

"How?"

"I am your father after all…I know when my own daughter is sneaking out to be with a boy, trying to hide him under her cloak so he's not to be caught and killed on the spot."

Ebony paled shaking her head in disbelief. He slid his arm around her shoulders with a chuckle. "I know all, my dear…just as I know you still have to wear a dress to the Yule Ball next year. But at least you have initiative with Mr. Weasley taking you."

"Don't hurt him too much, Dad," she asked of him.

"Oh, I won't hurt him…least not as long as he stays with you and leaves you for no one else…only then will he and I have a…shall we say, discussion."

"Deal," she said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And just so you know, Lucius Malfoy expects you to go with he and Draco to the Quidditch Cup this summer."

"No, I promised-." She started to protest but he spoke over her

"It as part of your deal and it is your one event…however," he said and paused. "If during the game you happen to…lose your way back to your seat and end up with the Weasley boy, I see no wrong in that nor do I know anything about it."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he hugged her back. "But not as much as I'm going to love you being my slave for two weeks…or the Chelly girl…there are floors that need to be scrubbed with toothbrushes at six a.m…gutters that need cleaning…many things for you two to do."

"You wish," she laughed and pulled away.

"It'll soon be a reality."

"No, the reality is you're taking us, and George included, to Disney World," Chelly said as she brushed the grass from her hair.

"Believe what you will," he said and took the Quaffle from her. "What makes you think you'll win this time?"

Chelly and Ebony glanced at each other. "Besides the fact I beat my boyfriend this year," Chelly said.

"Let's just say me and Chell have really worked out in the last day…twice in one day actually," Ebony smiled.

"And it don't get much better than this," Chelly grinned as she took the broom from Oliver.

Ebony grinned. She was right. Life didn't get much better than this. Most of her worries were demolished now by facing them and finding her answers. She had the family she always wanted, friends she could truly trust, a good boyfriend, and a life she was content with. Nothing got much better than this…except the prospect of Disney World.

**A/N: The next book is much longer and will be broken up into different chapters. R&R for now please!**


End file.
